Tainted Love
by Demetryan
Summary: Après leur retour à la vie, Aiolia et Deathmask nouent une relation étrange et presque destructrice.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages appartiennent à Kurumada Masami. Je ne fais que les maltraiter un peu.

**Genre **: Romance, drama, violence

**Personnages principaux** : DM x Aiolia. Parce qu'ils sont voisins de presque-palier.

**Note** : Bon, cette fic est la réhabilitation d'une fic très ancienne (genre huit ans, je crois), qui avait été terminée et postée sur le net quelque part. Pour une raison que j'ai moi-même du mal à déterminer (peut-être le nouveau jeu Saint-Seiya qui me fait de l'œil), j'ai eu envie de me replonger là-dedans. Mais comme ce que j'écrivais y'a huit ans est un peu différent de ce que je fais aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé de tout refaire. Bon, franchement, tout ce que je raconte, là, ça tient du « _cool story, bro_ », mais faut bien expliquer les choses /o. À l'origine, c'était un one-shot sous forme de_ song fic_, mais j'en ai fait un roman-fleuve. J'ai conservé un peu ce que j'avais fait y'a des années de ça, mais j'ai modifié pas mal de trucs. En fait, de toute façon, la fic est peut-être encore quelque part sur le net, donc si jamais les comparaisons intéressent quelqu'un, ça doit être trouvable \o/.

* * *

**TAINTED LOVE**

* * *

_**Chapitre 1**_

Une main se referma sur son bras, et des ongles s'enfoncèrent lentement dans sa peau. Il grimaça et se dégagea d'un geste brutal. Il attrapa le poignet de l'autre, qui s'apprêtait encore à essayer de lui saisir la main, et l'écarta.

« Lâche-moi, connard », grinça-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Il n'eut droit qu'à un rire moqueur et désabusé. Deathmask serra les dents et l'observa. Encore une fois, une fois de trop comme il se le disait toujours, il s'était écroulé contre sa poitrine, entre ses bras. Pourquoi ? Cette question le hantait sans cesse. Il se promettait toujours de résister, de lui résister, de le faire résister, mais ils succombaient tous deux avec un désespoir teinté d'envie. Deathmask le détestait. Il détestait le regard qu'il posait sur lui, ce regard qui lui renvoyait le sien, identique. Ce regard qui cachait mal les suppliques, les non-dits, et la peur. Cette peur terrible qui les attirait comme un aimant.

Deathmask se leva du bord du lit, nu, puis se baissa pour prendre son caleçon. Il enfila ensuite son pantalon et son t-shirt, et laça ses chaussures. Derrière lui, l'autre chevalier restait allongé sur le dos, une jambe repliée. Il ne faisait aucun effort pour cacher sa propre nudité. Deathmask se redressa enfin de toute sa hauteur et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre, sans se retourner. Il sortit en silence et traversa le temple, les mains dans les poches. Il descendit une volée de marches, donnant parfois un coup de pied dans les cailloux qui jalonnaient le chemin.

Enfin, il regagna son temple. Le vent s'engouffrait dans les masques, qui se mirent à hurler à la mort, comme pour saluer leur maître. Ces visages lugubres lui soufflaient leurs reproches et leur déshonneur. Tête baissée, Deathmask fonça vers sa chambre et se déshabilla rapidement. Il entra dans la salle de bain et se glissa dans la minuscule cabine de douche. Une eau presque glacée lui tomba dessus, lui arrachant un soupir. Il s'extirpa enfin de la cabine sans même se sécher et partit s'étendre sur son lit, à même les draps. Bientôt, ceux-ci furent empreints d'une humidité désagréable. Deathmask ferma les yeux puis se tourna sur le ventre. Il étouffa un cri de rage dans l'oreiller.

Il maudissait ses bas instincts, les envies primaires de l'homme qu'il restait, malgré tout. Quelques mois plus tôt, après la fin de la dernière guerre et leur retour à la vie, il s'était perdu dans les bras d'un chevalier d'or. Deathmask, contrairement aux rumeurs les plus folles courant dans le Sanctuaire, restait d'une totale indifférence face au sexe. Il ne s'en était jamais préoccupé, trop obnubilé par sa quête de puissance. À lui, il avait tout donné, jusqu'à son premier baiser.

Il resta allongé là une heure, sans bouger, au rythme de sa respiration hiératique. Il cherchait à reprendre le cours de sa vie. Après chaque visite au maître du cinquième temple, il voulait se rassurer, se dire que ce n'était pas sa faute et qu'il oublierait, enfin. Cela avait commencé d'une manière si triviale ; il s'en souvenait encore parfaitement. Aux premiers jours de l'été, il était sorti, le soir. Il s'était promené, seul comme toujours, avait un peu bu, puis était descendu vers la plage. Le ciel était dégagé, et à la lumière de la lune, on y voyait presque comme en plein jour. Assis sur le sable à quelques mètres de la mer, Deathmask avait fumé cigarette sur cigarette, l'air pensif et las. Puis il l'avait vu s'approcher et avait soupiré. L'autre s'était arrêté à quelques centimètres de lui, toujours debout, puis l'avait toisé, comme à son habitude. Étrangement, pourtant, il s'était assis à côté de lui et lui avait demandé une cigarette, à son tour. Deathmask la lui avait donnée sans un mot. D'une voix basse, il lui avait murmuré merci, mais n'avait pas bougé. En silence, il avait fumé sa clope, puis jeté le mégot un peu plus loin. Aiolia, les jambes repliées, les coudes sur les genoux, avait tourné la tête vers lui. Lui aussi, visiblement, avait bu. D'un geste rapide, il avait levé la main et l'avait plaquée derrière la tête de Deathmask, s'agrippant aux cheveux clairs. Il s'était emparé de sa bouche. Le baiser avait été bref. Deathmask l'avait mordu, choqué. Aiolia s'était écarté de lui et avait essuyé sa lèvre coupée du revers de sa main. Deathmask, le sang du Grec encore sur le menton, l'avait dévisagé avant de sauter sur ses jambes. Aiolia s'était relevé à son tour, et avant qu'il n'eût pu faire un geste, le poing du Cancer était venu saluer le coin de sa mâchoire. Il n'y avait pas mis toute sa puissance, et Aiolia s'était contenté de retrouver son équilibre en grimaçant. Puis Deathmask s'était jeté littéralement sur lui, l'embrassant d'un baiser maladroit, qui les avaient faits tous deux basculer sur le sable. Aiolia avait alors eu un sourire glacé, masquant peut-être sa tristesse. La cigarette de Deathmask avait continué de fumer paresseusement sur le sol. Ils s'étaient embrassés avec une certaine sauvagerie, débutante, une lutte pour la dominance. Deathmask fut le premier à céder. Il s'allongea avec un petit geignement quand Aiolia s'écrasa de tout son poids sur lui. Le Chevalier du Lion avait fait montre d'une assurance étrange, presque suspecte. Avec empressement, il lui avait volé un baiser. La bouche d'Aiolia était experte, ses doigts agiles, ses gestes chevronnés. Quand il l'avait forcé à écarter les jambes, Deathmask n'avait pas résisté, et s'était mordu la lèvre pour retenir un gémissement. Ils avaient couché ensemble sur la plage et s'étaient rhabillés sans un mot de plus. Aiolia était reparti sans lui jeter un autre regard. Deathmask avait pensé que cela serait là leur seule et unique erreur. Hélas…

Agacé, Deathmask se redressa dans son lit et secoua la tête pour échapper aux souvenirs qui lui renvoyaient son premier pas vers sa ruine. Il n'aurait su définir sa relation avec Aiolia. Deathmask finit par se lever, incapable de se rendormir. Il attrapa des vêtements dans le petit placard et sans rien avaler, fila aux arènes. L'heure était matinale, mais la grande place était déjà occupée par un bon nombre de chevaliers. Deathmask grimpa quelques marches dans les gradins et s'assit près de Milo, Aphrodite et Shura, qui le saluèrent avec un sourire. Le Chevalier du Cancer affichait un visage un peu fermé, et grogna en guise de bonjour. Son amitié avec Milo avait paru étrange à beaucoup, ici, mais le Grec, fort de ses convictions et de sa bonhommie, préférait les ignorer. Deathmask, quand il le voulait — rarement certes — pouvait être un ami de bonne compagnie. Milo, Aphrodite et Shura étaient sans doute les seules personnes ici que l'Italien pouvait supporter — l'inverse était vrai également. Ils ne cherchaient pas à le changer, à lui faire des leçons de morale, et le laissaient vivre sa vie, aussi misérable fut-elle. Deathmask ne leur avait jamais parlé de sa relation — ou non-relation — avec Aiolia, trop en colère contre lui-même. Qui, dans ce sanctuaire, aurait pu comprendre, de toute façon ? Cela ne regardait qu'eux, que leur crime, que leur haine, que leur besoin incontrôlable.

Deathmask n'écouta que d'une oreille les babillements incessants d'Aphrodite. Par une habitude idiote, il le chercha des yeux. Aiolia était un peu plus bas, avec son frère revenu lui aussi d'entre les morts. Saga et Mu les accompagnaient. Aiolia riait, comme si de rien n'était. Il riait en oubliant ce qu'ils avaient fait le matin même, il riait sans égards pour lui. Imperceptiblement, Deathmask serra les poings sur ses cuisses. Parfois, il avait envie d'exister enfin.

Il en était tout à ses questions, quand Milo s'écria avant un grand sourire.

« Bon, c'est pas le tout, mais on ne va quand même pas rester là à se tourner les pouces. Aphrodite, tu t'entraînes un peu avec moi ?

— Avec plaisir, oui ! Bon, je vous laisse, vous deux ! »

Aphrodite se leva et descendit vers l'arène, abandonnant Deathmask et Shura. Celui-ci le regarda faire puis se pencha vers Deathmask.

« Dis, t'as pas l'air dans ton assiette.

— Ça va parfaitement bien, répliqua Deathmask, cinglant. Pourquoi cette question de merde ?

— Je te l'ai dit. Tu es bizarre, parfois, je trouve.

— Bizarre ? En quoi bizarre ?

— Du calme, je ne pensais pas à mal, temporisa Shura, l'air un peu étonné.

— De toute façon, je vois pas en quoi ça te regarde.

— C'est vrai. »

Shura eut un coup d'œil en coin pour Deathmask, surpris par sa violence. Le jeune homme n'était certes pas connu pour son amabilité légendaire, mais le regard paniqué qui avait traversé ses prunelles bleues, l'espace d'un instant, ne lui avait pas échappé. Pour beaucoup ici, Deathmask était vulgaire, méchant, sadique, stupide, dépourvu de culture, sans classe aucune ou prestance, sans élégance. Il n'avait pour lui que son physique, son beau visage aux traits étonnamment fins et bien dessinés. Et il avait ce regard bleu, ces yeux magnifiques gâchés, peut-être, par son éternel froncement de sourcils et sa moue renfrognée. L'expression peu amène du Cancer lui volait sa beauté naturelle. Deathmask renvoyait de lui une image brute pleine d'aspérités. Sa réputation d'assassin sans pitié, sa cruauté, faisaient bien vite chuter l'admiration que pouvait susciter ses allures de statue grecque. On ne voyait plus que son attitude désinvolte et sans grâce.

Deathmask s'apprêtait à tirer une cigarette de son paquet quand une voix lui fit suspendre son geste. Il dévisagea Aiolia, qui répéta, avec un agacement manifeste :

« Je t'ai demandé si tu voulais te battre contre moi.

— Quoi ? Toi, la perfection incarnée, tu voudrais te battre contre moi ? répliqua Deathmask, avec un rire mauvais qui cachait tant d'autres choses. T'as pas peur de te salir ?

— Pourquoi j'aurais peur d'écraser la vermine du sanctuaire ? »

Deathmask serra les mâchoires sous l'affront. Aioros s'était approché de son frère, et lui lança :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? Ne perds pas ton temps avec lui.

— Ça va, je sais ce que je fais. Alors ?

— Oh, on n'écoute plus son frère ? Où est passé le gentil Aiolia ? L'honnête, le serviable Aiolia ? rétorqua Deathmask, méchamment. Enfin, nous le savons bien tous les deux, n'est-ce pas ? »

Aiolia le saisit brusquement par le col de son t-shirt et le tira vers lui, avant de le jeter un peu plus vers le centre de l'arène. Deathmask parvint à garder son équilibre. Il était tremblant de rage. D'habitude, ils s'ignoraient purement et simplement. Jamais Aiolia ne lui avait adressé la parole aussi directement quand il y avait tant de monde autour d'eux. D'ailleurs, certains chevaliers avaient suspendu leur entraînement et les observaient, les yeux ronds. Deathmask s'élança vers Aiolia et attaque le premier. Le chevalier du Lion fit un pas en arrière et se frotta la joue avant de lancer un regard plein d'une fureur désespérée à Deathmask. La réplique ne se fit pas attendre, et il catapulta un coup de pied magistral dans le ventre du Cancer, qui s'écroula au sol quelques mètres plus loin. Deathmask se releva, furieux, et rugit :

« Tu crois que ça suffira ? Tu crois vraiment que ça suffira ? »

Le combat fut farouche. Chacun voulait taper plus fort que l'autre, blesser, meurtrir. Aiolia s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre sa respiration. Il essuya le filament de sang qui coulait au coin de ses lèvres en observant Deathmask. Le jeune homme était aussi essoufflé que lui. Leurs yeux se cherchaient, puis s'évitaient.

Aiolia allait s'élancer à nouveau quand les bras de son frère le retinrent.

« Ça suffit. »

Milo, quant à lui, barrait la route de Deathmask, qu'Aphrodite tenait par le poignet.

« Aiolia, je m'attendais à plus de sérieux de ta part, lui reprocha son frère. De l'autre, là, ce genre de stupidité ne m'étonne pas, mais de toi… Ne perds pas de temps avec les rebuts du sanctuaire. »

Aiolia dévisagea Deathmask. Celui-ci crut voir de la tristesse sur le visage crispé du chevalier du Lion. Aiolia déserta enfin l'arène, en compagnie de son frère, Saga et Mu. Aphrodite fit asseoir Deathmask sur le premier gradin et chassa les cheveux collés par la sueur et le sang.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, franchement ? interrogea Milo. D'habitude, tu fais comme s'il était pas là. Je sais que vous pouvez pas vous encadrer, mais quand même. De là à essayer de vous tuer.

— J'ai pas essayé de le tuer, maugréa Deathmask, agacé par les attentions d'Aphrodite. Ça va, toi. J'ai rien.

— Ce que tu peux être ingrat, quand même. Je m'inquiète pour toi, pauvre type. »

Deathmask haussa les épaules puis se redressa. Il annonça qu'il retournait dans son temple pour se laver et se changer. Le pas un peu chancelant, il quitta l'arène.

En début d'après-midi, il vit apparaître Shura et Aphrodite sur le seuil de son temple.

« Viens, on va aller faire un tour, ça te changera les idées.

— J'ai pas besoin qu'on me change les idées, répliqua le Cancer, sèchement.

— Bon sang, parfois, tu sais pas t'amuser, dramatisa Aphrodite.

— Je suis pas là pour rire. »

Shura roula des yeux, profondément décontenancé par l'attitude du jeune homme. Aphrodite s'inquiéta du bleu qu'il avait sur la joue, mais Deathmask balaya sa frayeur d'un geste las de la main.

« C'est bon, c'est rien. Ça finira par partir.

— Quand même, je comprends pas pourquoi Aiolia a cherché à te faire mal. Parce que, j'ai bien regardé le combat, et je suis formel. Il voulait te blesser.

— Tu rêves, Shura. »

La moue sceptique de Shura arracha un claquement de langue énervée à Deathmask.

« Bon, c'est tout ou pas ?

— Nan. Tu viens avec nous, allez ! ordonna Aphrodite, les poings sur les hanches.

— Putain, mais tu me casses vraiment les couilles, bordel de merde.

— C'est incroyable le nombre de vulgarités que tu peux débiter en une phrase, s'émerveilla Shura, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

— Ouais, ok. Et donc ?

— Donc tu viens, continua Aphrodite. Je bouge pas de là tant que t'as pas dit oui. »

Deathmask eut un soupir désespéré puis finit par accepter. Il mit une veste et sortit avec les deux autres chevaliers.

Il ne revint que vers une heure du matin. Il était parti plus tôt qu'Aphrodite et Shura, qui avaient préféré continuer à s'amuser sans lui. Deathmask avait sauté sur l'occasion pour enfin être seul. Il avait un peu bu et ne marchait pas bien droit. Il s'arrêtait régulièrement pour reprendre son souffle et réajuster sa direction. Deathmask n'était pas tout de suite rentré chez lui et avait pris par le petit sentier qui descendait vers la plage. Il s'installa sur un rocher et resta là un moment, s'amusant à tremper le bout de ses doigts dans l'eau. Il avait évité l'endroit où Aiolia et lui avaient fait l'amour, la première fois.

Quelques instants plus tard, il repartit enfin. Il avait un peu oublié la profonde rancœur qu'il avait eue toute l'après-midi pour Aiolia, et ne souhaitait désormais que rentrer chez lui pour enfin dormir un peu. Il entendait les grondements d'un orage et ne voulait pas être surpris par la pluie. Deathmask monta les marches prudemment, les comptant même pour être sûr qu'il n'en manquerait aucune. Malheureusement pour lui, alors qu'il posait le pied sur la dernière, il faillit tomber. Il ne dût son salut qu'à deux bras qui le retinrent et le ramenèrent contre un torse dur et large. Deathmask reconnut immédiatement le léger parfum d'Aiolia. Il se dégagea brusquement et recula.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? aboya-t-il.

— Tu as bu, remarqua Aiolia.

— Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te foutre ? Dégage, je veux rentrer et dormir. »

Deathmask le contourna sans un mot de plus, tâtonnant contre les visages figés qui parcouraient les murs de son temple. Derrière lui, il entendit les pas d'Aiolia à sa suite. Enfin, il trouva sa chambre et alluma le petit halogène, dans un coin de la pièce.

« Mais t'es encore là, toi ? s'insurgea Deathmask en se retournant. Je t'ai dit de te barrer. Ça t'a pas suffi, cette après-midi ? Bah, tu m'excuseras, mais je suis pas en état, là. Puis je vois pas bien ce que tu as à avoir avec moi. T'es trop parfait pour ça, il paraît, hein ? continua-t-il, la voix cassante et ironique. Franchement, barre-toi, je suis pas d'humeur à voir ta gueule aujourd'hui.

— T'as pas toujours dit ça, hein. »

Deathmask haussa les épaules.

« T'es qu'un hypocrite. Ça te va bien de te la jouer comme un type honnête et intègre, alors que tu fais semblant de te taper Marine pendant que tu couches avec moi dès que t'en as envie. Dans le fond, t'es bien pire que moi. »

Aiolia se renfrogna et lança :

« Et alors ? Cela te dérange ? Je ne vois pas en quoi ça pourrait te poser problème. Il me semble que tu n'es pas contre le fait que je me retrouve dans ton lit. »

Le sang de Deathmask ne fit qu'un seul tour dans ses veines, et le jeune homme se retourna d'un coup. Il jeta à Aiolia un regard terrifiant qui pourtant n'impressionna guère le chevalier du Lion.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ce que je fais avec Marine, de toute façon ?

— T'es qu'un menteur.

— Depuis quand ça te concerne, le bon comportement des autres, hein ? T'es loin d'être un modèle.

— Les gens savent qui je suis. Toi, ils te prennent pour quelqu'un d'autre. T'es le chevalier parfait aux yeux de tout le monde, monsieur Je-suis-intègre-et-juste, mais tu ne vaux pas mieux que moi. »

Un masque glacial tomba sur le visage d'Aiolia. Dans la pénombre trouble de la pièce, les yeux du chevalier brillaient d'une étrange lueur.

« Et ce matin, poursuivit Deathmask, pourquoi tu m'as interpelé comme ça, pourquoi tu m'as attaqué comme ça ? Ça n'a aucun sens.

— Je ne peux pas le supporter », avoua soudain le Grec, d'une voix un peu étrange.

Deathmask haussa les sourcils, étonné.

« Tu peux pas me supporter ? Bah, putain, t'es contradictoire. »

L'autre jeune homme ne dit rien. Deathmask entendit les articulations de ses doigts craquer quand il serra les poings. L'orage éclata soudain, et une pluie épaisse s'abattit contre le sanctuaire. Les gouttes frappant contre le toit résonnaient dans tout le temple.

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, corrigea Aiolia, en plissant les yeux. Pourquoi es-tu toujours ainsi ?

— Ainsi ? »

Deathmask réfléchit un instant puis répondit :

« Ainsi, quoi ? Je suis comme je suis. T'as bu, toi aussi ?

— Tu pourrais… je sais pas… J'en sais rien, être différent, expliqua le chevalier du Lion, un peu stupidement.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu dis, putain ? Tu l'as rappelé toi-même. C'est juste sexuel entre nous. Je suis juste en manque et toi un connard qui en profite, railla Deathmask, avec méchanceté. Écoute, ça suffit. Ça a assez duré. On arrête tout.

— Pas question ! », s'écria Aiolia.

À cet instant précis, Deathmask sentit une colère sourde monter en lui. Malgré ses jambes rendues tremblantes par l'alcool, sa tête qui tournait, il lui fit face. Son cosmos se mit lentement à brûler, mais celui d'Aiolia ne rentra pas en résonance avec le sien. Décontenancé, Deathmask baissa sa garde.

« Je ne veux pas me battre contre toi, expliqua le chevalier du Lion.

— Va-t'en.

— Non. »

Deathmask s'était assis au bord de son lit. Aiolia, après un moment d'hésitation, s'installa à côté de lui, à une distance respectable.

« Tu es un être méprisable, Deathmask. »

L'Italien près de lui renifla avec dédain, mais ne dit rien.

« Tout le monde ici, à peu de choses près, te déteste.

— T'en as encore beaucoup, des banalités ?

— Tu es cruel, tu n'as aucune pitié, et tout ce qui est important à tes yeux, dans le fond, c'est de gagner, peu importe la façon. Mais…

— Mais ? le poussa Deathmask, hésitant.

— Mais pour moi, tu es autre chose », confessa Aiolia, en se levant brusquement.

Il fit quelques pas dans la chambre, les mains croisées derrière le dos, puis se retourna.

« Tu n'es pas seulement ça. Ton masque est bien réussi, c'est vrai. Il te colle à la peau. Mais je veux voir ce qu'il y a derrière, enfin. Cela fait trop longtemps.

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? balbutia Deathmask.

— D'un côté, il y a toi. De l'autre, il y a moi, continua Aiolia, imperturbable. C'est tellement ridicule, improbable. »

Il se passa la main sur le visage en riant, sinistre.

« Moi, on m'a toujours considéré comme un chevalier honnête, droit, juste. J'y ai cru, aussi. Mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce n'est pas vrai. Toi, tu m'as donné la possibilité de me libérer de ce poids continuel que j'avais sur les épaules. De ces obligations. Il n'y a que toi… »

Aiolia s'arrêta enfin de parler. Un silence terrible s'abattit entre eux. Abasourdi par la confession, Deathmask ne disait plus un mot.

« C'est plus fort que moi… J'ai besoin d'avoir quelque chose de toi. Même de la colère, même de la rancœur. N'importe quoi. Mais je ne suis pas encore capable de me moquer de tout ce qu'ils pensent. Eux… Tous les autres. Est-ce qu'un jour seulement, j'en serai capable ? Quand j'entends mon frère, je me dis « mais pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi Deathmask ? Aioros a raison », et puis… Je sais pas… Je pense à toi, et je perds mes moyens… C'est plus fort que moi, depuis tout ce temps. Quand je suis venu te voir sur la plage, en juin dernier, je savais ce que je faisais, ce que je voulais.

— Quoi ? Mais… tu… s'étonna Deathmask.

— Comment pouvais-je admettre que j'aimais te voir, te toucher ? continua-t-il encore. Tu n'es qu'un paradoxe, pour moi. Je te désire et je te néglige. Je veux que tu restes, tous ces matins, et je veux que tu disparaisses pour de bon de mon existence. Je veux que tu m'aimes, et je te déteste. Tu veux me détester, et je n'y arrive pas. »

Aiolia se tut enfin pour quelques secondes puis reprit :

« Tu sais quoi ? J'en ai rien à foutre, au fond, de ce que tu penses vraiment. »

Deathmask fixait le jeune homme, les yeux ronds. Au loin, le tonnerre grondait.

« Je… ne te hais pas, avoua enfin Deathmask. »

Le chevalier du Lion parut s'en contenter.

« Tu me crois, au moins ?

— Je sais pas… C'est pas ça, le problème.

— Alors quoi ?

— Alors… Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? J'ai jamais pensé à tout ça, moi. »

Aiolia, d'un geste rapide, attrapa Deathmask par le poignet et le tira vers lui. Le Cancer eut un geignement douloureux. Il sentait le souffle rauque d'Aiolia contre sa joue, puis ses doigts qui se glissaient parmi ses cheveux.

« Je suis désolé.

— Pourquoi ? murmura Deathmask.

— Je n'ai pas bien fait les choses. J'ai gâché ton premier baiser », sourit-il.

Deathmask lui frappa l'épaule, vexé, mais Aiolia continuait de sourire.

« C'est la dernière fois.

— Tu dis ça tout le temps.

— Cette fois, je suis sérieux. C'est la dernière fois.

— Très bien. Si c'est le cas, alors autant qu'elle soit parfaite. »

Les lèvres du Grec effleurèrent celles de Deathmask, sans en forcer le passage. Aiolia s'éloigna un peu de lui et l'observa à la lumière de la pièce. Les beaux yeux de Deathmask se teintaient encore d'incompréhension. Il ne bougea pas, pourtant, quand Aiolia se pencha de nouveau vers lui. La langue du Chevalier du lion dessina les contours de ses lèvres. Deathmask ne broncha toujours pas. Ses paupières se fermèrent. Aiolia prit sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents et la mordilla, la tirailla, avant d'enfin, presser sa langue contre ses dents. Deathmask se laissa faire et ouvrit la bouche. Il suçota la langue d'Aiolia, poussa la sienne à sa rencontre, puis noua ses bras brutalement autour de son cou. Les mains d'Aiolia descendirent peu à peu dans le dos de Deathmask et s'arrêtèrent sur ses fesses, les massant doucement, avant de le rapprocher encore de lui. Inconsciemment, Deathmask se frotta contre la cuisse glissée entre ses jambes. Bientôt, Aiolia le poussa contre le lit. Deathmask s'y laissa tomber sans le lâcher. Le Grec grimpa sur le chevalier du Cancer les avant-bras posés de chaque côté de sa tête. Il embrassait la gorge découverte de Deathmask, la léchait, et remontait vers son menton, qu'il mordait, puis reprenait ses lèvres. Le bassin d'Aiolia allait et venait doucement entre les cuisses écartées de Deathmask, se frottant à lui, annonçant là la nuit qui s'ouvrait à eux.

Leurs étreintes passées avaient toujours été dépourvues d'attention. Elles étaient rapides, sèches, brutales, intransigeantes, à leur image. Elles étaient une lutte continuelle.

« Aiolia… Putain, baise-moi, bordel de merde.

— Bravo. Presque une phrase entière d'insultes.

— Une phrase complète. Chez moi, Aiolia, ça veut dire connard. »

Aiolia sourit et lui mordit le lobe de l'oreille en signe de protestation. Il déchira le paquet du préservatif, puis se redressa et vint poser ses mains près de la tête de Deathmask. Il prit place entre ses cuisses, qui se fermèrent immédiatement autour de sa taille.

« Dis-moi ton prénom, chuchota-t-il soudain, avant de l'embrasser.

— Pourquoi ? se désespéra Deathmask, qui ne voulait plus qu'une chose.

— Dis-le moi. Je veux le savoir… L'entendre… »

Aiolia perçut l'évidente hésitation qui agita Deathmask, l'espace d'une seconde. Enfin, le jeune homme approcha sa bouche de son oreille, et souffla un mot. Aiolia le fixa un moment et eut un immense sourire. Il posa son front contre sa tempe et le répéta plusieurs fois. Puis il lui vola un baiser plus vorace. Les mains de Deathmask s'arrimèrent à la tignasse blonde d'Aiolia.

-o-

Aiolia retomba sur le jeune homme, mais ne se retira pas tout de suite. Il se redressa sur un coude pour contempler le visage de Deathmask, qui reprenait sa respiration, les yeux fermés. Aiolia épousseta ses cheveux, l'air si sérieux que cela en devenait comique. Enfin, il se rallongea près de Deathmask, dans un soupir. Le Cancer bougea enfin. Il plissa les yeux et tenta de s'assoir, doucement. Son orgasme brutal l'avait épuisé. Aiolia le regarda faire, étendu sur le lit. Deathmask se pencha pour attraper son sous-vêtement, qu'il enfila bien vite, puis se tourna vers Aiolia, avant de rentrer dans la salle de bain :

« Pars, lui ordonna-t-il. Je t'ai dit que c'était terminé.

— Mais…

— Putain. Arrête, maintenant. Ça suffit, insista-t-il d'une voix voilée. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était vital pour nous. »

Aiolia scruta Deathmask en serrant les dents et se leva.

« Parfait. Ça s'arrête là. »

Mais la porte s'était déjà refermée. Aiolia eut un cri rageur, et hésita à l'attendre, puis se résigna. Deathmask avait peut-être enfin fait son choix. Cela l'étonnait même qu'il ne l'eût pas fait plutôt. Aiolia se rhabilla et regagna son temple.

À nouveau seul dans sa chambre, Deathmask, appuyé contre le mur, sur son lit, alluma une cigarette. Ses cheveux trompés et collés à ses joues dégoulinaient dans son dos, le long de ses bras, lui tombaient aussi devant les yeux. Sa moue contrite se transforma en un rictus amer. Le bout rougi de la cigarette tremblait dans le noir, à chaque longue bouffée.

_Aiolia n'est qu'un connard. Ce sont tous des connards, remarque, moi le premier. Je suis pas fait pour être ici. Je ne suis pas fait pour être quelque part. C'est ce que ma mère me disait toujours… Le pire, c'est qu'elle avait raison._

Il se coucha sur les draps, s'endormant avec l'odeur de la cigarette froide, de l'alcool, et du parfum d'Aiolia.

-o-

_À suivre…_

Note : Au passage, je n'ai pas lu Saint Seiya G (c'est mal, je sais ;( ), donc s'il y a des choses étranges, pardon, c'est fait avec bonne foi ;—;. Aussi, j'ai utilisé les couleurs de cheveux originelles, pardon aux gens qui n'ont vu que l'anime.

Note 2 : J'ai volontairement censuré à la serpe, qu'on ne m'en veuille pas ;_;


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages appartiennent à Kurumada Masami. Je ne fais que les maltraiter un peu.

**Genre **: Romance, drama, violence

**Personnages principaux** : DM x Aiolia. Parce qu'ils sont voisins de presque-palier.

* * *

**TAINTED LOVE**

* * *

_**Chapitre 2**_

Ils ne s'étaient plus revus depuis lors. Pour un observateur averti, la défiance entre eux était pleinement visible. Alors, ils s'évitaient plus encore qu'avant. À vrai dire, au sanctuaire, Deathmask était souvent seul. Trop différent des autres chevaliers, trop fainéant ou résigné pour tenter de trouver sa place, il préférait s'abstenir. Il avait tissé des liens avec Aphrodite, Shura ou Milo, mais ils pouvaient difficilement les qualifier d'amis. Il s'entendait plus ou moins bien avec eux, mais pas trop longtemps. Deathmask pensait être trop solitaire et égoïste pour s'encombrer de poids morts. Peut-être avait-il juste peur ? Sauvage, Deathmask se sentait mieux avec lui-même. Mais sa retraite forcée se faisait désormais au détriment de ses entraînements quotidiens, et Deathmask avait la fâcheuse tendance à se négliger. Il mangeait peu et compensait avec des cartouches entières de cigarettes. Heureusement qu'il avait la main légère sur la boisson, ou il aurait aussi sûrement noyé ses déboires dans de la vodka bien tassée. Un matin, plus décidé qu'à l'accoutumée, l'illustre chevalier du Cancer fit grâce de sa présence aux arènes de combat. Quand il le vit arriver, Aphrodite bondit sur ses jambes et accourut vers lui :

« Deathmask ! Où tu étais passé ?

— Ça te regarde pas, la morue. »

Aphrodite, vexé, ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais la main de Shura sur son épaule suffit à le calmer. Fronçant les sourcils, il rétorqua malgré tout :

« C'est toujours sympa de s'inquiéter pour toi.

— Je t'ai rien demandé.

— T'es vraiment qu'un pauvre con, s'exclama Aphrodite, agacé. Je suis vraiment débile de toujours me faire du souci pour toi.

— Je vais pas te répéter ce que je viens de te dire, Aph. De toute façon, tu t'inquiètes pour rien. Ça va. J'ai juste besoin de calme. Ce sanctuaire me casse les burnes façon hachoir à viande. »

Shura plissa les yeux de douleur imaginaire en songeant à sa précieuse masculinité mise à mal, puis secoua la tête. Il s'installa près de Deathmask, sans lui demander son avis, et s'exclama :

« Bon, à la rigueur, on s'en fout des raisons de ton absence. Qu'est-ce que tu viens glander ici, plutôt ?

— J'viens prendre l'air, histoire de voir la lumière du jour. »

Deathmask s'interrompit un instant quand il aperçut Aiolia, quelques mètres plus loin. Le jeune homme avait le visage durci, malgré sa nonchalance habituelle. Il discutait bruyamment avec Saga et Shaka. Aioros n'était nulle part en vue. Aphrodite se tortilla sur lui-même et s'écria :

« Tiens, j'ai quelque chose à te raconter. Ça a fait le tour du Sanctuaire !

— J'm'en tape.

— Et moi, j'm'en tape que tu t'en tapes, pigé, asséna le Suédois. C'est sérieux, là ! C'est cent pour cent vérifié ! Aiolia et Marine sont fiancés ! Non, mais tu le crois, ça ! »

Deathmask lâcha son briquet avec lequel il jouait depuis tout à l'heure. L'objet tomba au sol en un bruit étouffé. Shura haussa un sourcil. Il aurait juré entendre un petit rire échapper au jeune homme près de lui. Et il sursauta soudain quand Deathmask partit dans un énorme éclat de rire. Les autres chevaliers s'étaient même tournés vers eux. Le jeune homme riait et riait, incapable de s'arrêter. En vérité, un rire bien âpre. Oh, au fond de lui, il n'était guère surpris ; un mois plus tôt, il avait lui-même signifié à Aiolia qu'il ne voulait plus le voir. Mais il n'avait pas oublié sa confession, et comprenait soudain qu'elle n'avait été qu'un beau mensonge. Avait-il été assez bête pour se croire important aux yeux de quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même. Il se calma enfin et essuya les petites larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux.

« Paraît que c'est elle qui lui a demandé, en plus. Elle a du culot, quand même, faut bien le reconnaître.

— Quel beau couple, persifla Deathmask.

— Ah, tiens, il vient vers nous », s'étonna Shura.

Aiolia s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'eux, et Deathmask ne put s'en empêcher.

« J'ai appris la bonne nouvelle. Félicitations. »

Le sourire hypocrite qu'il afficha avec un grand plaisir poussa Aiolia à détourner les yeux un instant.

« On a décidé d'organiser une fête ce soir, pour fêter l'évènement. On t'aurait bien invité, mais Aioros a refusé, rajouta Saga.

— J'avais pas l'intention de venir, de toute façon. Les réunions de trous du cul, c'est pas mon truc. »

Deathmask se leva. Il sentit Aiolia tressaillir.

« Bon, Aph, Shura, à plus, hein. Si vous voyez Milo, dites-lui bonjour de ma part. Vous me raconterez. Je suis sûr que ça sera super passionnant. »

Finalement, Deathmask n'était pas resté bien longtemps dans l'arène et n'avait pas combattu. Le couperet était tombé, sèchement. En remontant vers son temple, l'Italien songea que c'était la meilleure solution.

Il jura encore et secoua la main. Il n'avait pas pensé à ramasser son briquet et bataillait avec de vieilles allumettes décaties qui avaient pris l'humidité au fond d'un tiroir. Le jeune homme finit par abandonner et s'allongea sur le sable, les mains croisées derrière la tête. Sa mise au ban ne le touchait guère. Dans la nuit basse de ce mois de novembre, il écoutait le tressaillement des feuilles et les pleurs de la mer. De loin, il pouvait apercevoir les contours du palais du Pope, tout illuminé. Sa vie était un ratage complet, du jour de sa naissance, en passant par son existence de chevalier et sa dévotion à Athéna. S'il était honnête avec lui-même, Deathmask devait reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas non plus fait grand-chose pour la réussir. Il savait l'entreprise perdue d'avance. Mais une telle constante dans l'échec relevait presque du génie maudit.

« T'as pas froid, comme ça ? »

Sans se redresser, Deathmask pencha un peu la tête en arrière et aperçut Shura, qui s'avançait vers lui.

« J'étais peinard, lui répondit Deathmask, sans s'attarder pour la question.

— Désolé de te déranger, alors. Tiens, j'ai récupéré ton briquet, j'ai pensé qu'il allait te manquer. »

Shura se laissa tomber près du jeune homme et lui mit son briquet dans les mains. Deathmask se contenta d'un signe pour le remercier.

« T'es pas censé être avec Aphrodite au grand bal des débiles ?

— Je me suis cassé. Aph a pas encore réussi à s'en dépêtrer, mais j'ai pas trop l'esprit de sacrifice dans des moments pareils, alors, dès que j'ai eu l'occasion, je me suis barré. De toute façon, il décroche pas de Milo. T'as rien raté, tu sais. Même Aiolia, qui est pourtant le principal intéressé, semble à l'ouest. Il a même pas adressé la parole une seule fois à Marine. Je suis pas sûr qu'il soit super chaud pour cette histoire. J'ai l'impression que c'est Aioros qui lui a un peu forcé la main. Il a l'air de se faire chier comme la mort, en tout cas.

— À ce point-là ? Crois-moi, pour l'avoir côtoyée, je peux te dire que la Mort, elle est bien pète-couilles. Aucun sens de l'humour non plus.

— Bah voilà, t'as résumé le truc.

— Ceci-dit, tu gagnes pas au change non plus avec moi. »

Shura sourit.

« Je pense que si. T'es sûr que t'as pas envie de parler ?

— Tu devrais me connaître depuis le temps.

— Bizarrement, pas tant que ça. »

Deathmask s'assit enfin et haussa les épaules.

« C'est sans importance.

— Tu sais, je suis un peu d'accord avec Aph. T'as pas les yeux en face des trous, depuis qu'on est tous revenus. Je veux dire… je sais que t'es pas le type le plus extraverti du monde, mais t'es à deux doigts de la retraite spirituelle.

— Putain, je viens de m'imaginer fringué comme Mu ou Shaka. L'horreur absolue. »

Shura sourit.

« Je ne vais pas te forcer, ou te changer, mais parfois, ça fait pas de mal de vider son sac.

— Bah… J'ai pas grand-chose à dire.

— Comme tu le souhaites. Bon… Moi, je suis crevé. C'est épuisant en fait de rien foutre.

— Je te le fais pas dire.

— Bonne nuit.

— Pareil. »

Shura partit à petites foulées, pressé d'aller se coucher. Deathmask bâilla à son tour, à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, puis se redressa. Il épousseta son pantalon et regagna son temple par les chemins qui contournaient la route principale. Les échos de la fête s'étaient calmés, au loin. Il arriva juste au pied des escaliers menant au temple du Lion. Il se força à ne pas lever la tête pour y jeter un coup d'œil et tourna rapidement les talons. Soudain, des pas précipités se firent entendre dans son dos ; quelqu'un dévalait les marches quatre à quatre.

« Attends… »

_Non… Dégage, fous-moi la paix._

« Attends, Deathmask. »

Aiolia voulut lui saisir le poignet, mais l'Italien le prévint aussitôt :

« Si tu me touches, je t'éclate.

— Écoute, je voulais pas que tu l'apprennes comme…

— Oh, ça va, hein, l'interrompit Deathmask. Tu te crois où, là ? T'es pas au cinéma, vieux. Alors, ta scène dramatique, tu te torches avec, merci. Tu fais ce que tu veux, t'as pas de comptes à me rendre. »

Deathmask grimaça quand Aiolia s'approcha vivement de lui et posa sa main derrière sa tête, saisissant à pleine poignée ses cheveux, comme la première fois. Il le rapprocha de lui et souffla, la bouche contre la sienne, les dents serrées :

« Si je faisais vraiment ce que je voulais, j'en serais pas contraint à te supplier de me parler.

— J'ai rien à te reprocher, rétorqua Deathmask, ironique, en se dégageant. Hé, c'était qu'une histoire de cul.

— Tu fais semblant de ne pas comprendre. Tu sais très bien que c'est faux.

— Bah, d'un côté, quand j'observe bien la situation, il me semble que tu t'es fiancé, donc ton beau discours sur ton amour schizophrène, je suis en droit de le remettre en question. Je m'en moque, de toute façon.

— J'ai pas eu le choix, merde. J'ai pas pu lui dire non. Ils étaient tous là, à me dire que c'était merveilleux, que je devais le faire. Personne aurait compris si j'avais refusé. Qu'est-ce que je devais leur dire ? Excusez-moi, cela ne va pas être possible, je suis pédé et en plus, je couche avec un de mes frères d'armes. Ouais, ça aurait été du plus bel effet.

— T'es au courant que je m'en branle ? C'est bon. C'est ta vie. Pas la peine de penser à moi pour le mariage et le baptême, je m'en passerais volontiers. »

Deathmask opéra un repli stratégique dans son temple et se précipita vers sa chambre. Il donna un tour de clé dans la serrure et s'appuya contre la porte, le cœur battant. _Pauvre type. Il croit quoi ? Qu'il peut avoir tout ce qu'il veut ? Je suis bien placé pour savoir que c'est impossible. _Il partit s'effondrer sur son lit. _Pourquoi j'ai cédé, ce jour de juin ? Pourquoi j'ai accepté ? Bordel, je suis vraiment con, moi aussi. Mais j'avais juste… besoin d'être moins seul… Juste une fois… Ok, après, j'aurais pas dû continuer. Cette connerie-là, je l'admets, elle est pour ma pomme… Mais je pensais pas que ça serait… si agréable d'être avec lui, si facile, paradoxalement. Ce n'est pas comme si je m'étais préoccupé de tout ça avant. Mais lui… _ Deathmask éclata de rire, se moquant volontiers de lui-même. _Tu deviens une foutue bonne femme ou quoi ? _Mais il connaissait déjà la réponse. _Ce putain de chaton me manque. Mais qu'il aille se faire foutre, avec sa gonzesse. J'en ai plus rien à foutre, maintenant. Il m'a laissé, tant pis pour lui_. Un écho au fond de son cerveau lui répondit « non, tant pis pour toi. ».

Le lendemain, Deathmask se réveilla avec un mal de crâne à se tirer un obus dans la tête avec le canon d'un tank. Il sortait à peine de sa chambre quand un des serviteurs de Shion l'interpella, au seuil de son temple. Le type n'avait pas osé entrer.

« Ouais ? beugla Deathmask, dans un jour sans.

— Shion vous demande. Il a une mission pour vous. »

Une mission ? Cela faisait bien longtemps que le Pope n'avait pas fait appel à ses services. En ces temps de paix, les chevaliers étaient mis à un repos forcé qui les plongeait dans une routine relativement énervante. Sans même un regard pour le serviteur, Deathmask gagna le palais du Pope en quatrième vitesse. Il était prêt à accepter n'importe quoi pour peu que cela l'envoyât à l'autre bout de la planète pour une durée indéterminée. Shion le reçut avec le visage grave. Il l'observa un instant et lança :

« J'ai une mission à te confier.

— Sans blague.

— Tu es libre de la refuser.

— Non, c'est bon. Si je reste ici, je vais finir par buter le premier truc qui va me passer sous la main. En quoi consiste cette mission ?

— C'est une mission d'élimination. »

Un assassinat ? Deathmask eut un sourire satisfait. Il pourrait imaginer à loisir le visage de Marine sur sa prochaine victime. Shion marqua un temps d'arrêt et reprit :

« Voici l'identité de la personne. »

Il lui tendit une espèce de petit carton que Deathmask prit avec un dédain manifeste.

« Tu peux encore refuser. »

Le carton ploya un peu sous les doigts crispés du Cancer.

« Quand dois-je partir ? répondit-il enfin.

— Dès que tu peux.

— J'y vais immédiatement.

— Attends, tu… »

Mais Deathmask s'était déjà envolé. Shion se frotta le visage et se demanda si le Cancer était la bonne personne à désigner pour une telle mission. Fallait-il aiguiser ce besoin de la Mort ? _Bah_, se dit Shion, _c'est de Deathmask dont il est question, après tout. Il ne changera jamais_. Cherchant par tous les moyens à se rassurer, le Pope se contenta de cette explication.

Deathmask s'appuya sur une colonne et reprit sa respiration. À peine avait-il posé les yeux sur la missive de mission que son cerveau avait fait le reste pour lui. Du nom de sa prochaine victime, il se moquait bien, mais la ville de la mission l'avait interpelé. _Rome. _Il n'avait jamais remis les pieds en Italie, et encore moins là où il était né, depuis qu'il était arrivé au sanctuaire. Le jeune homme eut un moment d'hésitation. Il pouvait encore retourner voir Shion et lui rendre sa mission. Il n'en fit rien. Plus calmement qu'au matin, il redescendit par le nouveau chemin qui contournait les temples pour éviter les mauvaises rencontres, et entra dans le sien. Il s'approcha du mur ouest et posa la main sur les masques qui l'ornaient. Son front heurta le visage terrifié d'un adolescent d'une quinzaine d'années. Deathmask ferma les yeux et murmura :

« Lelio… »

Ses lèvres effleurèrent les joues pétrifiées du garçon, puis ses doigts en tracèrent les contours. Deathmask eut un petit rire sardonique.

« Après toutes ces années, je croyais avoir oublié… Allons régler cette histoire une bonne fois pour toutes. »

Le jeune homme était à Rome depuis deux jours. Il avait terminé sa mission rapidement, mais n'était pas encore rentré en Grèce. Shion avait exigé de lui qu'il fût d'une extrême discrétion et qu'il limitât l'utilisation de son cosmos, et Deathmask avait obéi, plus par commodité personnelle que par réelle dévotion envers son Pope.

Au beau milieu de la nuit, il se baladait, vêtu d'un simple jeans, d'un t-shirt noir et de sneakers, aux abords du quartier de Monti. Il se glissait en silence parmi les ruelles mal éclairées. Bientôt, il s'arrêta devant une petite maison tassée sur elle-même, coincée entre une quincaillerie et une laverie automatique. Deathmask poussa la porte d'entrée, qui s'ouvrit presque toute seule. Il la referma soigneusement derrière lui et s'approcha d'une femme installée derrière un comptoir, qui le dévisagea, les yeux ronds.

« Hé bah, s'exclama-t-elle, qu'est-ce qu'un beau gosse comme toi vient faire dans un bordel ?

— Adelasia est là ? »

La femme eut un rire grinçant.

« Tu pourrais avoir bien mieux.

— Elle est là ?

— Ça fait belle lurette qu'elle ne travaille plus ici, la vieille catin. J'ai d'autres marchandises à te proposer.

— Où est-elle partie ?

— Ça, j'en sais rien. Mais j'ai une petite blonde qui devrait te plaire. »

Sans lui répondre, Deathmask tourna les talons et ressortit. Il fouilla dans sa poche pour prendre son paquet de cigarettes, puis reprit sa route. Il savait se montrer patient quand il le fallait.

Deathmask s'avançait sur un sentier caillouteux qui partait vers la campagne depuis Palestrina. Après une semaine, il avait enfin trouvé ce qu'il voulait. Le soleil éclatant l'écrasait sous sa chaleur, mais le jeune homme n'en avait cure. De petites gouttes de sueur roulaient le long de ses tempes pour se perdre au creux de son cou. Après une autre heure et demie de marche, il aperçut enfin la maison qu'il cherchait. Il poussa le portillon et remonta une petite allée sablonneuse. Les volets étaient fermés. Personne ne semblait être là. Deathmask ouvrit habilement la porte et pénétra dans la demeure basse et sombre. Là-bas, il la vit. Elle était agenouillée devant un homme, qui avait les mains accrochées à ses cheveux d'un brun fadasse. Le type aperçut Deathmask mais ne sembla pas en faire grand cas et prit même le temps de finir. Il déposa de l'argent sur la table, au milieu de la pièce, et d'un sourire goguenard, souhaita bien du plaisir au chevalier du Cancer. La femme se releva et se tourna vers le jeune homme. Elle devait avoir dans les cinquante ans, mais son visage était déjà ravagé et amaigri, ses yeux affublés de cernes noirs, ses joues creusées.

« C'est pas tous les jours que j'ai droit à un beau spécimen comme ça pour moi toute seule. Tu veux quoi ? Je peux te proposer le classique, une pipe, la sodomie ou tout si ça te chante. Pour toi, je veux bien faire un effort. »

Elle lui sourit, aguicheuse, mais sa beauté fanée était un bien triste spectacle.

« Je ne suis pas là pour me taper une vieille pute défraîchie par des kilomètres de queues, rétorqua-t-il, avec agressivité.

— Alors, t'es là pour quoi, hein ? »

Le visage de la femme se ferma aussitôt.

« Vous êtes bien Adelasia ?

— Ouais, pourquoi ? »

Elle ne prit pas la peine de fermer sa tunique qui lui découvrait la poitrine. Un long frisson parcourut l'échine du jeune homme, et il fit un pas vers elle. Adelasia le scrutait, les sourcils froncés, quand soudain elle s'exclama :

« Oh, merde ! »

Deathmask s'arrêta à un bon mètre.

« Je croyais que t'avais crevé, le morveux ! Si tu viens réclamer ton héritage, y'a que dalle ! Pourquoi t'es encore en vie, d'ailleurs ? J'y crois pas que mon salopard de gamin se pointe comme ça, à l'improviste. J'aurais mieux fait de te balancer dans la fontaine de Trevi quand t'es né. Ouais, c'est ça, j'aurais dû te noyer comme on noie les chatons. Je t'ai gardé parce que je pensais que t'allais m'être utile plus tard, mais tu parles ! Même pas foutu capable d'être bien gentil avec les types qui venaient pour te voir. Heureusement que ton frère était là, lui au moins. »

Deathmask le jurait avec toute la bonne foi du monde. Il avait voulu faire les choses bien, juste lui parler, lui poser des questions, comprendre des choses. Mais quand cette mère qu'il haïssait avait déversé ce flot d'injures, quelque chose en lui avait raté un battement, avait glissé, s'était perdu. Le regard transfiguré par la haine, il décocha à la femme un puissant coup de poing qui lui brisa net la mâchoire. Deathmask n'avait jamais été misogyne quand il s'agissait de frapper sur quelqu'un. Adelasia tomba au sol dans un grand cri, se cognant à la table, et rampa sur le parquet, en gémissant et suppliant. Elle glapit quand Deathmask lui saisit la cheville pour la tirer vers lui. Le jeune homme paraissait transformé, autre, ailleurs. Il frappait sans s'arrêter, assis sur le ventre de sa mère, pendant qu'Adelasia tentait de se protéger de ses bras, sans succès. Deathmask la massacrait littéralement de ses poings, avec de véritables cris de fureur et de démence. Le sang d'Adelasia giclait sur son t-shirt, sur son pantalon, dans ses yeux, sur son visage. Elle arrêta enfin de bouger, mais il continua à frapper, jusqu'à lui briser le crâne et à lui arracher la partie haute de la face. Des cheveux s'accrochaient à ses doigts, s'enroulaient à ses poignets. Le cerveau désormais à vif d'Adelasia apparaissait luisant, et un de ses yeux était sorti de son orbite, pendant lamentablement contre sa joue. Deathmask eut enfin un mouvement de recul et tomba sur les fesses, secoué par des sanglots de rage pure. Il fixa Adelasia, totalement défigurée dont il ne restait du visage qu'une bouillie purulente. Le jeune homme essuya son front trempé par la sueur et étala le sang qu'il avait sur les joues, le menton et la gorge. Il reprenait difficilement sa respiration, presque épuisé. Elle était morte. Enfin, elle était morte. Elle qui l'avait poussé dans un abyme. Shion, en lui donnant cette mission, n'avait sans doute pas imaginé que le jeune homme en profiterait pour se libérer. Il pensait sans doute, comme tout le monde, que Deathmask n'était qu'une machine à tuer, et s'était déchargé sur lui sans songer aux conséquences. Le Cancer, après un moment d'égarement, avait saisi sa chance au vol. Personne, là-bas, en Grèce, n'avait un jour questionné les origines de Deathmask, et son statut d'orphelin s'était imposé comme la norme, mais le jeune homme n'avait jamais oublié cette mère qui avait été prête à toutes les bassesses, pourvu que cela servît ses intérêts. Le sanctuaire entier se moquait bien des états d'âme du Cancer – en avait-il seulement ? se disaient-ils tous. Quand l'euphorie provoquée par la montée d'adrénaline le quitta, Deathmask reprit pied dans la réalité. Une douleur lancinante se faisait sentir dans son flanc droit, et il porta à la main à son ventre. Il étouffa un gémissement et observa sa paume, couverte à nouveau de sang. Pris dans sa fureur, poussé par la rage, il n'avait rien senti. Il jeta à un œil à Adelasia ; elle avait dans les mains une longue lime à ongles en métal, qu'elle avait dû saisir sans qu'il ne s'en aperçût. Deathmask se redressa en grimaçant, et, la main sur le ventre, un peu penché en avant, s'approcha d'une grande commode poussée contre un mur. Se retenant au bord pour ne pas tomber, il ouvrit les tiroirs un à un. Sans aucun soin, il les vida, jeta leur contenu par terre. Il s'empara de vieilles enveloppes qu'il rangea, le geste mal assuré, dans la poche arrière de son jeans. Deathmask enjamba le corps de la femme et sortit de la maison pour prendre l'air L'Italien fit quelques pas dans le jardin puis s'agenouilla et se mit à creuser dans le sol dur et sec, malgré la douleur lancinante. La terre s'accrochait à ses ongles, les graviers lui écorchaient les doigts. Sous le soleil de plomb, Deathmask creusa un trou d'une cinquantaine de centimètres de profondeur et d'un bon mètre cinquante de largeur. Il serra les dents quand sa chair se déchira un peu plus. Il retourna dans la maison et attrapa le cadavre d'Adelasia. Il le porta, le pas hésitant, et le poussa au fond du trou. Il reboucha celui-ci rapidement, et mit quelques pierres pour empêcher les chiens et les charognes de le déterrer. Personne, à part ses clients peut-être, ne s'inquiéterait de ne plus la voir. Deathmask resta là un moment, à fixer la terre retournée et les pierres entassées, puis s'appuya quelques instants contre le mur de la maison. Il avait pâli et tremblait un peu. Il retourna une dernière fois à l'intérieur. Le sang épais et si noir commençait à sécher sous la chaleur, et formait déjà une pâte brillante. Deathmask fit un effort de concentration terrible et rassembla son cosmos pour arriver le plus rapidement en Grèce – du moins, il l'espérait – pour faire son compte-rendu à Shion.

Le jeune homme se retrouva au beau milieu de son temple. Il fit un pas en avant et trébucha, chutant brutalement au sol. Deathmask ne put retenir le hurlement désespéré qui lui compressait la poitrine.

-o-

_À suivre…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages appartiennent à Kurumada Masami. Je ne fais que les maltraiter un peu.

**Genre **: Romance, drama, violence

**Personnages principaux** : DM x Aiolia. Parce qu'ils sont voisins de presque-palier.

* * *

**TAINTED LOVE**

* * *

Les cris de fureur et de désespoir du chevalier du Cancer résonnèrent brusquement dans le sanctuaire. Agenouillé par terre, les mains tachées de sang et de poussière tirant sur ses cheveux, Deathmask semblait dément. Il avait perdu pied. Il pleurait de rage, d'impuissance et de regrets, sans pouvoir s'arrêter, malgré la douleur physique. Les masques sur le mur se mirent à murmurer, persifler, chanter son agonie. _Tu as eu ce que tu méritais. Regarde ce que tu as fait. Regarde ce que tu nous as fait. Regarde ce que tu lui as fait, ce que tu t'es fait._

« Deathmask ? Deathmask ! »

Aveugle et sourd au monde, le Cancer ne releva pas la tête, secoué encore par des tremblements qu'il ne parvenait pas à maîtriser. Aiolia s'agenouilla près de lui et d'abord hésitant, passa un bras par-dessus ses épaules. Il pressa le front du Cancer contre le creux de son cou et l'y laissa éponger sa détresse. C'était étrange. Le Monstre du Sanctuaire pleurait contre son épaule une douleur qui semblait si profonde qu'elle en était sans doute inextricable. Tous ici avaient préféré croire en l'être insensible, au chevalier maudit qui tuait par plaisir. Cela évitait les questions. Personne ne connaissait réellement le Chevalier du Cancer. Ils s'arrêtaient à sa rudesse, son apparente – mais ô combien fausse bêtise, et à la longue liste de ses défauts qu'ils se faisaient une joie de mettre à jour régulièrement, pour lui trouver de nouveaux griefs. Deathmask n'était certes par un martyr – il n'aurait pas eu la prétention d'aller jusque-là, mais il était peut-être, peut-être seulement, autre chose qu'une bête sanguinaire aux abois que la moindre petite odeur d'hémoglobine excitait. Aiolia l'avait compris depuis bien longtemps, mais les autres chevaliers restaient butés dans leurs croyances.

Aiolia observa le jeune homme. Il vit son visage sali, plein de terre et de sang, ses vêtements tachés, et enfin, il s'écria :

« Mais tu es blessé ! »

L'Italien secoua la tête et le repoussa, cherchant à conserver les dernières bribes de son orgueil. Il se redressa et fit quelques pas incertains, avant d'exhaler un gémissement douloureux et de porter la main à son ventre.

« Elle m'a pas raté, la salope, grinça-t-il, sardonique. Enfin, au sens strict du terme, elle m'a bien loupé. Un peu plus à droite, et c'était bon. »

Deathmask s'approcha d'un des murs de son temple et se retint de justesse à un masque.

« Deathmask, bordel ! Arrête ! T'es en train d'empirer les choses !

— Je t'emmerde. Fous-moi la paix. »

Deathmask ferma les yeux, et sa main épousa la joue de l'adolescent. Une plainte traînante s'échappa du masque, un son lugubre qui montait lentement pour redescendre ensuite, écrasant, comme un chant triste et las. Deathmask murmura des mots en italien, qu'Aiolia ne comprit pas. Le masque semblait parler au Cancer, gémir, se lamenter. Deathmask fit un pas en arrière puis tourna les talons. Il passa près d'Aiolia sans s'arrêter, mais le Grec le retint.

« Tu crois aller où comme ça ? T'arrives à peine à marcher.

— Dormir. Voilà où j'allais », répondit Deathmask, les dents serrées.

Aiolia, cette fois-ci, ne fut pas si clément, et lui saisit le bras.

« Très bien, alors direction ta chambre.

— Tu te prends pour quoi, là ?

— Pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas envie de te voir crever. »

Aiolia fit assoir Deathmask sur le bord du lit et lui ordonna :

« Retire ton t-shirt. »

L'Italien fit un effort pour lever les bras et se débarrasser de son vêtement, qu'il jeta au sol. Le sang de sa victime avait séché sur son visage, et à la lumière de la pièce, y formait un masque sombre et lugubre, strié par les larmes qui avaient coulé. Deathmask offrait une vision saisissante et irréelle. Aiolia essuya la joue droite du Cancer de sa paume et l'aida à retirer son pantalon.

« Ça fait une semaine que tu es parti. Shion est fou de rage. Et moi, je me suis inquiété pour toi, souffla Aiolia.

— Pourquoi ?

— Pourquoi ? Tu es vraiment en train de me demander pourquoi ? Mais putain, t'es quand même pas con à ce point-là, s'exclama Aiolia.

— Il paraît que je suis stupide, pourtant, rétorqua le jeune homme allongé sur le lit, avec le plus grand sérieux.

— Nous savons tous les deux que ce n'est pas vrai. Bouge-pas de là.

— J'avais l'intention d'aller courir un marathon, mais maintenant que tu le dis… »

Aiolia préféra l'ignorer et partit dans la salle de bain, pour en revenir avec un tissu humide. Le Lion nettoya la blessure avec application et laissa échapper un juron. Elle était plus profonde qu'il n'y paraissait.

« Il faut prévenir Shion. Tu as besoin de soin.

— Oh, laisse tomber, le minou, grinça Deathmask, d'une voix hachée. Laisse-moi crever, plutôt. On sait très bien que je manquerai à personne ici. Ils attendent tous un moyen de me gicler pour enfin pouvoir me remplacer par quelqu'un de bien plus digne. Hé, je vais pas le leur reprocher non plus. C'est vrai qu'en tant que Chevalier, je crois que je vaux pas un clou. Putain ! Aiolia, connard, qu'est-ce que tu fous ! »

Le Grec venait de le plaquer contre le matelas. Il se pencha vers lui et s'arrêta quand ses yeux ne furent qu'à quelques centimètres du regard bleu de Deathmask.

« Si tu crèves, je viens te chercher en enfer pour te botter le derche si fort que tu cracheras ma bottine en or, t'as pigé, le crabe ?

— Tes mots d'amour me touchent, se moqua Deathmask. Arrête », souffla-t-il ensuite.

Deathmask détourna le menton d'Aiolia de la main. Les lèvres du Lion échouèrent contre sa joue. Le goût métallique du sang arracha un froncement de sourcils au Grec, qui préféra jouer distraitement avec les cheveux de Deathmask.

« Deathmask ! Je t'ai entendu qui… »

Shura s'arrêta net sur le seuil de la chambre. Aiolia se redressa brusquement, et avec une vitesse un peu étonnante, il plaqua Shura contre le mur, l'avant-bras sur sa poitrine. Il persifla :

« Dis un seul mot, et t'auras pas assez de l'éternité pour le regretter. »

Sur le lit, Deathmask priait pour que sa blessure fût létale.

« Rends-toi utile plutôt, et occupe-toi de lui pendant que je vais prévenir Shion. »

Trop choqué encore, Shura se contenta d'hocher la tête et prit une grande inspiration quand Aiolia le libéra. Il regarda le jeune homme sortir et s'avança vers Deathmask.

« T'as pas un truc à me dire ? commença-t-il, s'emparant du tissu pour nettoyer les restes de sang sur le ventre et le visage de l'Italien.

— Non…

— Attends, je te retrouve pratiquement en train de faire du bouche-à-bouche avec ton voisin du dessus, mais tout est normal.

— C'est pas ce que tu crois.

— Oh, merde ! Tu as osé me sortir un truc aussi bidon. T'as pas honte de me prendre pour un con ?

— Non. Et ça te regarde vraiment, ce que je fais avec Aiolia ?

— Pas spécialement, non, répondit Shura, un peu hésitant. Excuse-moi, balbutia-t-il ensuite, quand il vit Deathmask grimacer. C'est juste… Mais enfin, vous êtes… pas ensemble, quand même ?

— Non… »

La réponse avait sonnée mal assurée, mais l'Espagnol n'insista pas.

« L'entaille est profonde, constata-t-il, penché sur le ventre de Deathmask.

— Ouais…Shura ?

— Oui ? répondit le Capricorne sans lever les yeux.

— Tu diras rien, hein ? »

Shura se redressa lentement et dévisagea Deathmask, qui l'observait, les yeux en fente. L'autre jeune homme parut réfléchir un instant puis répondit :

« Je ne dirai rien. Mais si je peux être honnête avec toi, et même si je sais pertinemment que tu t'en moques, je tiens juste à te dire que je trouve cela étrange.

— Pourquoi ? Bon sang, je t'ai dit de faire attention, souffla le Cancer, en serrant les dents.

— Désolé… En fait, c'est parce que c'est Aiolia que je trouve ça étrange, voilà tout. Il est fiancé avec Marine. Il n'a jamais donné l'impression de préférer les hommes.

— Ah, moi, peut-être, alors ? Honnêtement, je pense pas que ça se lise sur le visage des gens.

— Tu as raison, sourit Shura. Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je voulais dire en fait. C'est juste que… je m'étais toujours dit que même en amitié, Aiolia et toi, ça ne collerait jamais.

— Ce n'est pas mon ami.

— J'ai pu remarquer que c'était plus que ça.

— Y'a rien de spécial entre nous. Va pas te faire des films dans ta tête.

— Rien de spécial ? répéta Shura. À d'autres, mon pote. Il y a bien plus que tu veux bien l'admettre. »

L'Espagnol s'attira un regard furibond et un démenti cinglant :

« Dis pas de conneries. Y'a rien. Tu l'as dit toi-même. Il a Marine. »

Mais l'expression lisse du Capricorne ne laissa guère d'illusions à Deathmask sur le fond de sa pensée. _Qu'il s'imagine bien ce qu'il veut_, se dit-il, fort de ses convictions.

« Il va falloir recoudre, à mon avis, poursuivit Shura. J'espère que ce n'est pas infecté. Comment t'es-tu blessé ?

— J'en discuterai avec Shion, et seulement avec lui.

— Si tu le souhaites », soupira Shura, parfois déçu par l'obstination revêche de Deathmask à rendre les choses plus difficiles encore.

Le jeune homme se leva et partit vers la salle de bain, à la recherche de désinfectant. Il craignait réellement la septicémie. Shura, tout en fouillant dans les placards un peu sales, se demandait bien encore comment deux chevaliers si différents, si antonymes, pouvaient se comporter ainsi l'un envers l'autre. Deathmask avait prétendu qu'il ne s'agissait rien d'autre qu'une simple histoire sans lendemain, mais à la façon dont Aiolia lui avait ordonné de se taire, Shura se sentait en droit d'émettre des doutes. Le jeune homme jeta les tubes vides d'aspirine dans la poubelle et trouva enfin la bouteille d'antiseptique. Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvenait, Shura n'avait jamais connu d'aventures au Cancer. Deathmask était plutôt secret sur sa vie, et l'Espagnol se rendit compte soudain qu'il aurait été bien en peine de décrire ce qu'il aimait faire, lire ou écouter. Shura prit conscience, avec un étonnement teinté de regret, qu'il n'avait jamais réellement vu Deathmask comme un humain à part entière. Il s'était fait à son image d'assassin froid et calculateur, et n'avait pas cherché à creuser la surface, estimant qu'il n'y avait rien à trouver en dessous. Au sanctuaire, personne n'avait daigné en faire l'effort – sauf peut-être Aiolia, aussi étrange que fût cette constatation. Ils étaient tous engoncés dans leur rôle et leurs principes butés, où chaque chose se pâmait dans un carcan immuable. Mais Deathmask était la pièce mobile de ce bel édifice. Il n'obéissait à aucune règle et était aussi imprévisible qu'insaisissable. Un peu ébranlé par sa découverte, Shura revint dans la chambre du Cancer. Ce dernier semblait s'être assoupi sur son lit.

« Deathmask ? Oh, réveille-toi. Putain, ce que j'en ai marre aussi, de l'appeler par ce prénom débile. Deathmask ! »

L'Italien peinait à garder les yeux ouverts. Il tremblait. De longues sueurs froides lui coulaient dans le dos et le glaçaient jusqu'aux os.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait, Aiolia, nom de dieu ? », s'impatienta Shura, de plus en plus inquiet.

Il déboucha la bouteille de désinfectant et en imbiba un large morceau de tissu.

« Je suis désolé, vieux », souffla Shura, avant d'appliquer la compresse sur la blessure de Deathmask.

Le jeune homme eut un cri de douleur, et ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la peau de ses cuisses, ses dents grincèrent les unes contre les autres. Il attrapa les épaules de Shura et tenta d'y trouver un appui. Le Capricorne grimaça un peu mais se laissa faire. La souffrance se répandait jusqu'au bout de ses doigts, tel un éclair fugitif. Shura ouvrit le tiroir de la table de nuit, à la recherche des antidouleurs qu'y rangeait Deathmask, fit comme s'il n'avait pas vu la boîte de préservatifs et le tube de lubrifiant, et y fouilla pour s'emparer d'une tablette de comprimés. Il en colla deux dans la bouche de Deathmask et le força à avaler malgré ses réticences. Il souleva doucement le tissu taché de sang et le replia avant de le reposer sur la blessure. Shura ne put retenir son soupir de soulagement quand Shion entra dans la chambre, Aiolia sur les talons. À en juger, le chevalier du Lion paraissait bien morne. Shura se redressa pour saluer le Pope, puis ses yeux revinrent sur Deathmask. Aiolia restait silencieux, les mains derrière le dos. Shion pencha la tête sur le côté et s'approcha du Cancer, qui réagit à peine.

« Où tu étais ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu ? demanda Shion, la voix sèche.

— J'ai… pris des vacances. J'ai bien… le droit, non ? »

Shura choisit ce moment pour intervenir, jugeant qu'ils avaient autre chose à faire que de se disputer :

« La lame n'a pas touché d'organes vitaux, mais la blessure est profonde, et il a l'air de souffrir. »

Shion se pencha enfin sur le jeune homme. Il constata :

« Je vois, oui… Des sutures sont nécessaires.

— Ne pouvez-vous pas utiliser votre cosmos ? proposa Shura. La cicatrisation prendra plus de temps avec des sutures.

— J'ai fait le choix de n'utiliser qu'en cas de force majeure. Celle-ci n'en est pas une. De toute façon, il n'a pas à recevoir d'égards. Il n'a pas suivi les ordres que je lui ai donnés.

— Si ça avait été n'importe qui d'autre, vous l'auriez fait, remarqua Shura.

— Est-… Est-ce que vous allez la fermer… Putain… »

Deathmask exhala un soupir douloureux et tenta de se redresser un peu.

« Laissez-moi seul avec lui, ordonna Shion.

— Mais…

— Nous y allons, trancha Aiolia, en s'inclinant avec respect. Pensez à nous prévenir quand même, s'il venait à y passer. »

Aiolia prit le bras de Shura et le traîna hors de la chambre. Une fois le calme revenu dans la chambre, Shion s'empara du fil de suture sorti par Shura.

« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas rentré directement après ?», demanda-t-il, durement, alors qu'il enfonçait l'aiguille dans la chair déchirée.

Deathmask retint un gémissement de douleur et déglutit.

« J'avais des choses à régler. Des gens à voir. »

Ses dents frottaient les unes contre les autres, alors que la blessure se refermait trop lentement à son goût. Shion devait sans doute estimer qu'il n'avait pas à se plaindre. Le Pope sembla enfin comprendre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

— Je suis allé voir ma mère, confessa Deathmask. J'avais des choses à lui dire.

— Tu n'as pas…, s'inquiéta Shion, suspendant son geste.

— Je n'ai fait que lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Elle n'a eu que ce qu'elle mérite. Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?

— C'était une vie innocente. Je ne peux pas laisser ça impuni.

— Une vie innocente ? rit Deathmask, faiblement. Ouais, autant que vous croyiez un truc pareil. Ça vous évitera de vous poser des questions.

— En tout cas, j'espère que ça ne te dérangera pas de voir son visage tous les jours. »

Cela avait été dit sans cynisme aucun. Shion avait toujours eu ce côté pragmatique un tantinet énervant aux yeux du Cancer.

« Je ne risque pas de le croiser souvent. Je ne l'ai pas envoyée dans le puits des morts. »

Shion suspendit son geste et dévisagea Deathmask.

« Je ne te suis pas.

— Je l'ai tuée autrement, c'est tout. »

Shion ne fit aucun commentaire et termina la suture.

« Repose-toi un peu, mais tu n'échapperas pas à la sanction, Deathmask. Si Saga pouvait le tolérer, je refuse que tu utilises ton statut pour te faire vengeance toi-même. »

Deathmask lui lança un regard indifférent. Avant de partir, Shion demanda :

« Comment se fait-il que ce soit Aiolia qui soit venu me trouver ?

— Il a été le premier, avec Shura, à me croiser. C'est tout.

— Et pourquoi ?

— Mais j'en sais rien, moi. Il revenait peut-être de voir Marine, mentit Deathmask. Vous n'aurez qu'à lui demander. Quant à Shura, il m'a entendu... »

Deathmask passa les doigts sur le gros fil noir qui lui barrait désormais le flanc.

« Tu es solide, tu t'en remettras.

— Cachez votre joie.

— Ne me demande pas de t'apprécier non plus. Je te tolère, c'est déjà bien. »

Deathmask eut la politesse de ne lui faire aucune remarque. Il était épuisé.

« Il faudra que tu restes couché quelques jours. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si on était sur le pied de guerre. Et pour le peu que l'on te voit à l'entraînement. »

Deathmask y décerna le reproche mais se contenta de fixer le Pope, les yeux profondément las.

« Qu'as-tu dit à Shura et Aiolia au sujet de cette blessure ?

— Rien. Je leur ai dit que c'était mon problème.

— Cela suffira, j'imagine. »

Deathmask eut un grognement d'approbation et s'allongea prudemment sur son lit. Shion le laissa enfin seul. Le jeune homme attendit quelques instants et se releva. Il étouffa une plainte et porta la main à sa blessure. Il respira calmement et posa les pieds sur le carrelage glacé de son temple. La couture le tirait. Il sortit de sa chambre à pas mal assurés.

Aiolia et Shura étaient restés silencieux. Le Grec n'aimait pas l'autre chevalier. Il avait la rancune tenace et restait méfiant de cet homme qui des années plus tôt, avait pris la vie de son frère sans sourciller. Le Capricorne, mal à l'aise, n'osait rien dire.

« Je veux pas que tu te fasses de fausses idées. On ne faisait strictement rien.

— Tu te moques de moi. »

Cela n'était pas une question, mais une évidence.

« Je l'ai dit à Deathmask, reprit Shura. Ça ne me regarde pas. Ce ne sont pas mes affaires et cela ne m'intéresse pas. Cela m'étonne venant de ta part, c'est tout. Toi aussi, tu te caches derrière un masque. »

Piqué au vif, Aiolia répliqua :

« Me compare pas avec lui. J'ai rien à voir avec ce type.

— Je ne suis pas aveugle. Mais je te le promets comme je lui ai promis. Je ne dirai rien, car cela ne me regarde pas. Je tiens juste à te mettre en garde contre les conséquences. Pour Deathmask comme pour toi. »

La menace, bien que dispensée en filigrane, était claire. Aiolia n'aimait pas les remontrances. Petit déjà, il craignait la punition, et avait toujours fait au mieux, pour l'éviter. Sérieux et appliqué, le jeune homme avait toujours été un modèle de justice et de droiture. Mais il avait ses parts d'ombre, que son sourire et sa gentillesse cachaient habilement. Aiolia n'était pas méchant. Il était honnête et courageux, combatif et intelligent. Au sanctuaire, les autres chevaliers l'estimaient, les apprentis l'admiraient. Mais Aiolia avait un secret qui à lui seul, menaçait le bel équilibre de son existence. Il était prêt à tout pour disparaître aux yeux du monde, prêt à se plier aux idéaux qu'on avait poussés au-devant de sa route. Aiolia épousait les ambitions des autres par commodité. Sa loyauté n'était pas feinte, mais elle était pratique. Elle était un garde-fou et une assurance. Sa relation avec Marine constituait aussi une protection à laquelle il s'accrochait avec férocité, même s'il tentait de la garder en surface. Aioros lui avait suggéré les fiançailles, et Aiolia n'avait pas eu le courage de dire non. Il ne voulait pas expliquer et s'obstinait dans son mensonge, y trouvant une certaine sécurité. Qu'auraient pensé tous les autres, s'ils avaient découvert le cynisme froid et calculateur avec lequel le jeune homme menait sa vie. Mais il ne pouvait pas y renoncer. Parfois, il s'amusait à imaginer une autre réalité, où ses amis, son frère, savaient. Où Deathmask n'était pas évanescent et fugitif. Où lui-même n'était pas un lâche.

Aiolia attendit quelques instants encore, et quand il sentit le cosmos de Shion s'éloigner, il ressortit de son temple, incapable de se calmer. Il souhaitait simplement vérifier que le Pope n'avait pas abandonné Deathmask à son triste sort. Quand le chevalier du Cancer était concerné, Aiolia ne faisait confiance à personne. Il entra en silence dans la quatrième maison et se faufila dans la chambre. Le Lion lâcha un juron ; Deathmask n'était nulle part. _Bordel, mais il peut pas rester tranquille, celui-là._ Aiolia s'avança un peu plus dans le temple et eut un soupir à la fois soulagé et consterné. Deathmask était agenouillé derrière une colonnade, les yeux fixés sur le mur.

« Tu ne peux faire pas ce que l'on te dit, une fois dans ta vie ?», s'agaça Aiolia, en s'approchant de lui.

Deathmask ne répondit pas.

« Je te parle !

— Laisse-moi. »

La voix, bien que sèche, avait tremblé un peu.

« C'est du putain de harcèlement, reprit Deathmask, quand le Lion ne fit pas un geste pour partir.

— Retourne dans ton lit. »

Deathmask resta de marbre. Il porta un poing serré à son front et détourna les yeux.

« J'ai tué ma mère aujourd'hui. »

Aiolia sursauta. Deathmask avait parlé sans y être forcé, d'un ton éteint, las. Le Grec hésita un instant puis s'assit près de lui.

« Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il enfin, après un long silence.

— Ce n'était pas voulu. Je sais que c'est dur à croire, mais c'est la vérité.

— Ce n'est pas Shion qui te l'avait demandé, quand même ?

— Non. Il m'avait simplement confié une autre mission. J'en ai profité. »

Deathmask fit une pause, et Aiolia le vit serrer quelque chose dans sa main. Le Cancer bascula la tête en arrière, et son crâne vint heurter la colonne.

« Son visage aurait dû se trouver là. »

Il pointa le mur, près du visage du jeune adolescent.

« Il n'y est pas, constata Aiolia.

— Non… Je n'ai pas pu me contrôler. Je l'ai frappée. Je l'ai frappée jusqu'à lui éclater le crâne, jusqu'à la réduire en bouillie. Putain, tu peux même pas savoir le bien que ça m'a fait. »

Deathmask eut un petit rire, puis une petite grimace. Les fils lui faisaient mal.

« Qui est-ce ? »

La question d'Aiolia était enfin venue. Deathmask observa la face pétrifiée du jeune homme, et répondit :

« Lelio. C'est mon frère. C'était.

— Mais s'il est là, c'est que…

— Ouais… Je l'ai tué. »

Aiolia entendit Deathmask déglutir, il vit la pomme d'Adam remonter lentement.

« Si y'a bien une mort que je regrette, c'est la sienne… Il n'avait pas mérité ça… »

Deathmask serrait les mâchoires. Il ne broncha pas quand Aiolia lui prit le poignet. Le Grec observa la vieille enveloppe salie de sang que Deathmask tenait entre ses doigts crispés. Ils la froissaient presque.

« J'ai trouvé ça, chez elle. Des vieilles photos au teint passé. Je les avait fait tomber, tout à l'heure. Tu sais… »

Deathmask sembla chercher ses mots un instant.

« Je prends plaisir à tuer les gens. Pour beaucoup, je suis un monstre. Mais, hé, tout le monde meurt un jour. Aujourd'hui ou demain. Mais je crois que je ne suis pas né comme ça. »

Deathmask se redressa lentement et s'appuya inconsciemment sur Aiolia quand celui-ci lui présenta son bras. Il se détacha finalement de lui et marcha vers sa chambre.

« Tu devrais te reposer, lui conseilla Aiolia.

— Il paraît… mais je n'arrive pas à dormir. »

Deathmask grimpa sur son lit et s'appuya contre le mur. Il gardait l'enveloppe contre ses cuisses. Aiolia attrapa un rouleau de gaze dans la salle de bain.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

— Il ne faut pas que ça se rouvre. Je te connais, tu sais. Tu ne sais pas tenir en place.

— Ne sois pas trop gentil. Cela finira par se voir, que tu fais semblant.

— Je ne fais pas semblant, répliqua l'autre garçon, alors qu'il déroulait le pansement autour de l'abdomen de Deathmask.

— Dans le fond, si je crevais, ça arrangerait pas mal de monde. Moi-même, je ne tiens pas beaucoup à ma vie, si je réfléchis bien. Plus beaucoup, en tout cas. Pour ce qu'elle vaut, de toute façon.

— T'es en train de me dire que t'as envie de te suicider ? », demanda Aiolia, mi-figue, mi-raisin.

Deathmask roula des yeux, un peu exaspéré, et répondit :

« Bien sûr que non. Mais si je devais mourir bientôt, je n'irais pas contre la fatalité.

— Oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit.

— Oui, je sais. Si je calanche, j'ai intérêt à faire gaffe à mon cul. Ceci dit, même en étant en vie, c'est un peu déjà ce qu'il se passe, non. »

Aiolia ne put retenir son sourire.

« Ces photos… Qu'est-ce qu'elles représentent ?

— Principalement mon frère. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle les a gardées, vu tout l'amour qu'elle nous portait.

— Je pensais que tous les gamins venus ici avaient perdu leurs parents respectifs.

— Faut croire que non. Enfin, je ne sais pas si on peut parler de parent en ce qui concerne la pute qui m'a servi de mère. Et je dis pute dans le vrai sens du terme. Elle était surnommée la carpette de Monti, parce que toute la population masculine de plus de quinze ans à Rome lui était déjà passée dessus, il paraît. Faut croire que y'en a deux qui ont été plus efficaces que les autres, parce qu'elle a eu deux gamins. D'abord mon frangin, puis moi. Tu noteras qu'au départ, en ce qui me concerne, sa première idée fut de me balancer à la flotte. Un chiard, c'est jamais bon pour les affaires, alors deux... D'après mes souvenirs, elle avait voulu me refourguer au prêtre de l'église près de son bordel, aussi. À croire que j'étais encore trop jeune parce qu'il a pas voulu de moi, ce putain de cureton.

— Luka…

— Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

— C'est ton prénom.

— Ce prénom n'existe plus depuis longtemps. La personne qui le porte non plus.

— C'est faux. Tu n'aurais pas rapporté ces photographies, dans le cas contraire. »

Deathmask lâcha un soupir ironique puis d'un geste brusque, jeta l'enveloppe par terre.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire, finalement. Je me fous bien du passé. Je les ai prises… parce qu'elles étaient là, mentit Deathmask.

— Oh, non, je pense que bien au contraire, cela te mine profondément. Je te connais, maintenant.

— Permets-moi d'en douter.

— Peut-être que oui, je ne te connais pas autant que je le souhaiterais, mais je te connais mieux que tous les autres ici. Je sais, sans pouvoir les nommer, toutes ces choses que tu tais. »

Aiolia ramassa l'enveloppe tombée contre la table de nuit, puis passa un bras hésitant autour des épaules de Deathmask. Sa main remonta lentement et se glissa dans les cheveux de l'Italien. Aiolia déposa son front contre sa tempe et ferma les yeux.

« Moi, je ne me souviens pas de mes parents.

— T'as de la chance. Au moins, ta mère n'a pas essayé de te vendre à de vieux pédophiles pour un peu de fric. Elle avait le sens des affaires, ma vieille. Rien ne devait se perdre, qu'elle disait tout le temps. Que j'étais bien mignon et que ça plairait à coup sûr. »

Deathmask eut un rire hors-de-propos pendant qu'Aiolia encaissait en silence les confessions du jeune homme.

« Tu… Ils t'ont…

— Putain, non. Je me souviens. C'était un jour de juin. Je m'en souviens parce que c'était le mois de mon anniversaire. Quand j'étais môme, j'espérais toujours que ma mère s'en rappellerait elle aussi, et qu'elle me ferait un cadeau. Va savoir, je me disais qu'elle m'emmènerait au cinéma, manger une glace, j'en sais rien. Des conneries de gosse qui croit que sa mère est comme toutes les autres. J'étais vraiment con quand j'étais gamin, putain. Mon frangin, je l'adorais aussi. Je l'admirais. Il ressemblait à un putain d'ange.

— Un ange ?

— Ouais. Il en avait même le nom. Angelo. J'arrivais pas à le dire, alors moi je l'appelais Lelio. Il était blond comme les blés, avec de grands yeux bleus. Il avait vraiment une gueule angélique. Moi aussi, avant que mes cheveux virent au gris, j'étais blond. J'avais les yeux bleus aussi, puis ils sont passés au rouge avant de redevenir normaux. Ce qui me sert de chevelure, par contre, elle est restée grise. »

Aiolia fixa Deathmask en tentant de l'imaginer avec des cheveux couleur paille.

« J'ai jamais compris pourquoi d'ailleurs. Enfin, bref… Ma mère était une pute de première catégorie, une championne en la matière. Quand on est gamin, on comprend pas toutes ces choses. Par exemple, je comprenais pas quand mon frangin chialait le soir. Je pensais qu'il s'était fait gronder. Je comprenais pas non plus qui étaient tous ces types qui venaient pour le voir. Puis, quand j'ai eu six ans, j'ai compris. Ouais. Quand ça a été mon tour. »

Deathmask entendit les doigts d'Aiolia craquer quand celui-ci serra les poings.

« Je te l'ai dit. Il m'a pas touché, ce sale pervers. Mon cosmos s'est réveillé à ce moment-là. Le type a carrément brûlé de l'intérieur. Tu savais que l'odeur de chair humaine brûlée, c'est franchement immonde ? »

Aiolia observait Deathmask avec un œil un peu circonspect. Inconsciemment, il jouait avec les mèches claires. Il ne s'était jamais posé la question de savoir si Deathmask était né ainsi. Cela allait si bien avec son image étrange.

« Après, j'ai atterri au sanctuaire. Ma mère a pas protesté quand elle a pu se débarrasser de moi. J'étais une bouche de trop à nourrir, je lui faisais peur, et en plus, je servais à rien. Elle me l'a tellement dit ça. Mon maître me le disait parfois. Je crois qu'il ne m'aimait pas beaucoup. Il me méprisait profondément. Mais bizarrement, je n'ai jamais été en colère contre lui… Il n'a pas été plus dur qu'un autre. Le mal était déjà fait de toute façon. »

Aiolia leva la main et effleura du revers de ses doigts les joues halées du Cancer. Elles étaient un peu humides. Aiolia sentit une petite goutte rouler puis glisser le long de sa peau. Alors, brusquement, il l'étreignit de ses deux bras, avec un désespoir non feint. Deathmask glapit, surpris, et se dégagea, le repoussant, les deux mains sur la poitrine.

« Arrête. Je n'ai pas besoin de pitié. J'ai versé une ou deux larmes, et alors ? Je ne les ai pas versées pour moi, de toute façon.

— Pour ta mère ?

— Putain, non, aboya Deathmask, en essuya rageusement son visage de son avant-bras. Que cette vieille peau reste à pourrir où elle est.

— C'est ton frère, constata alors Aiolia. »

Le regard en coin que lui lança le Cancer suffit à le convaincre.

« Ouais. T'es bien placé pour savoir ce que ça fait de perdre un frère. »

La remarque avait été cinglante et un peu méchante. Aiolia se tendit et siffla une injure entre ses dents.

« Pourquoi l'as-tu tué ? demanda Aiolia, avec une pointe de reproche.

— Si je te le dis, tu me croiras pas, Félix.

— Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, sale con.

— Si j'avais pensé un jour que ça serait à toi que je raconterais ma misérable vie, bah putain… Ça t'intéresse vraiment, ce que je dis ?

— Il est quatre heures de ce putain de matin, je suis crevé, je me les pèle, et tu crois que je reste là par politesse.

— Tu pourrais, après tout. T'es monsieur Parfait, non ? Tu as le cœur sur la main, tu es prêt à tout pour aider les autres. »

À cet instant précis, Aiolia eut la terrible envie de lui taper dessus. Mais il se calma et tenta de rationaliser. Deathmask aimait à se cacher derrière son arrogance pour se faire oublier, et le Lion préféra voir, dans les piques incessantes qu'il lui lançait, un semblant de reconnaissance. Deathmask ne savait pas dire merci. On ne le lui avait jamais appris, car il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de le faire. Chaque personne passée dans sa vie avait, avec une application presque morbide, cherché à le façonner autrement. Qu'y avait-il derrière la Mort, quand elle était enfin nue ? Cette question avait toujours fasciné Aiolia, autant qu'elle l'avait terrifié. Regarder un monstre dans les yeux pouvait faire peur. Puis enfin, après tant d'années et d'efforts, il avait découvert Luka, au-delà du masque. Lui non plus n'était pas idéal, ni parfait, loin de là. Il était toujours aussi revêche, aussi acariâtre et désagréable, mais il avait dans le regard un brin d'humanité qui rassurait Aiolia, une pointe de vie sans doute salvatrice pour tous les deux.

La bestialité de Deathmask l'avait attiré, sa barbarie l'avait consommé, au risque qu'il s'y brûlât les ailes. Puis, les artifices s'étaient fendus, pour tous les deux. Aiolia n'était peut-être pas encore prêt à tout admettre, mais il considérait qu'ils avaient fait tous deux un grand pas en avant.

« Mais je vais te répondre. Je l'ai fait par pitié. Je sais que tu ne comprendras sans doute pas, mais je m'en moque. »

Aiolia Lion se redressa un peu et garda une certaine distance avec Deathmask.

« Je veux comprendre, justement. Mais plus tard. Tu devrais dormir, lui conseilla Aiolia.

— C'est toi qui m'en empêches, je te signale.

— Excuse-moi. J'aimerais… que tu me racontes le reste, la prochaine fois.

— Ça t'intéresse tellement, les conneries que je te raconte ? »

Aiolia ne répondit pas et se contenta de le fixer droit dans les yeux. Deathmask fut le premier à détourner le regard.

« Tu n'es pas parfait. Mais personne ne l'est. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir pour ça. »

Aiolia se redressa enfin, sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Avant de partir, il lui lança de faire attention. Deathmask garda longtemps un œil sur la porte fermée, puis lâcha un soupir. Rétrospectivement, il s'en voulait d'avoir craqué. Le jeune homme n'aurait jamais pensé se libérer du poids qui pesait sur ses épaules. Il n'avait pas tout dit à Aiolia ; il restait des non-dits et des ellipses, mais du reste, il n'avait rien caché. Il avait remis son passé entre les mains d'un homme dont il ne savait, au fond, pas les réactions. Mais Aiolia ne ferait rien de ses confidences, et Deathmask en était persuadé. Il faisait confiance à l'honnêteté du Lion, et à ce qu'il avait, lui aussi, à y perdre. Deathmask attrapa l'enveloppe qu'Aiolia avait posée sur le chevet et en tira les quelques photographies. Elles étaient tachées ci et là. Deathmask passa lentement le pouce sur l'une d'elle et ne put retenir le petit sourire qui étira le coin de ses lèvres. Il la reposa, face contre le bois, sur la table de nuit, puis rangea l'enveloppe dans le tiroir, avant de se pelotonner dans son lit pour dormir un peu.

-o-

_À suivre…_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages appartiennent à Kurumada Masami. Je ne fais que les maltraiter un peu.

**Genre **: Romance, drama, violence

**Personnages principaux** : DM x Aiolia. Parce qu'ils sont voisins de presque-palier.

* * *

**TAINTED LOVE**

* * *

_**Chapitre**_** 4**

Il resta au lit deux jours ; il ne put demeurer inerte plus longtemps, et ce matin, il se traîna hors des draps. Il retira le pansement et prit une douche rapide, enfila ses vêtements sur sa peau mouillée, et sortit de son temple. Il ne voulait éveiller les soupçons de personne. Il marchait lentement, le pas un peu plus lourd qu'à l'accoutumée. Quand Shura le vit arriver aux abords de l'arène, il bondit sur ses jambes et accourut vers lui :

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais debout après si peu de temps ?

— Bah, comme tu le vois, je me promène. Pourquoi ?

— Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ! répéta Shura. Je te jure, parfois, tu n'es qu'un gamin. Aiolia est au courant que tu essaies de défier les lois du bon sens ?

— Le chaton ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut lui foutre ?

— À la tronche qu'il fait en ce moment, je pense que ça lui fait énormément. »

Aiolia dévisageait Deathmask avec une telle sévérité que le Cancer crut bien qu'il allait venir lui refaire le portrait. Le Grec réussit à se maîtriser, mais la tension dans ses doigts était palpable. Deathmask fit comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu et s'assit près de Shura.

« Deathmask ! s'écria Aphrodite en s'approchant à son tour. Où tu étais passé ?

— Quelque part.

— Tu vas bien ? Tu as l'air un peu pâle. »

Deathmask se contenta d'hocher la tête. Il se força à ne pas voir les regards en coin lourds de reproches que lui adressait Aiolia, et préféra l'ignorer. Mais quand Shion l'aperçut, là, assis sur les gradins l'air de rien, le Pope vit rouge.

« Deathmask, l'apostropha-t-il immédiatement, tu n'es pas autorisé à sortir.

— En vertu de quoi ? »

Shion jeta un œil à Aphrodite, qui les observait, les yeux ronds.

« Vu ton état, ce n'est pas conseillé.

— Que état ? s'inquiéta Aphrodite. Tu es blessé ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ?

— Calme-toi, Aph. Ce n'est pas sérieux. Tu ne devrais pas te faire trop de mouron pour moi. Je te le dis tout le temps. À force, tu vas finir par te faire une ride là, continua-t-il en passant son index entre ses sourcils. Ça serait dommage de gâcher ton joli visage pour ça. »

Deathmask ne l'avait pas dit comme un compliment, juste une constatation, mais Aphrodite rougit comme une pivoine. Le Cancer ne sembla pas le remarquer, et se tourna vers Shura, qui lui lançait :

« Même si tu ne veux pas rester couché, repose-toi. On peut squatter ma piaule avec Aph. Tu seras peinard comme ça. »

Deathmask allait répondre, quand ses deux yeux bleus accrochèrent une silhouette élancée, qui s'avançait le pas léger. Marine s'approchait doucement, en souriant. Avec partialité, Deathmask la trouva sans beauté. La jeune femme, pourtant, rayonnait. Les femmes chevaliers ne portaient plus le masque. La chevelure rousse de Marine encadrait désormais son visage distingué et élégant qu'elle laissait voir à tous. Aioros donna un coup de coude rigolard à son frère et salua Marine, d'un geste amical. Aiolia sourit à son tour.

« Veux-tu aller te promener avec moi ? proposa la jeune femme.

— C'est-à-dire que...

— Allez, on te retient pas », rit Aldébaran, en donnant une tape vivace dans le dos du Lion.

Aiolia eut un mouvement visible d'hésitation, puis finit par céder. Shura observa le visage de Deathmask avec attention. Il vit ce léger froncement de sourcils, le frémissement de ses lèvres, le tremblement de ses doigts. Le Capricorne donna une pichenette sur la cuisse de son ami, et Deathmask détourna enfin les yeux de l'ombre d'Aiolia et de Marine qui s'éloignait lentement.

« Viens, on y va. Allez… Aph, tu nous rejoins après ton combat ? », lança Shura au Suédois qui prenait place dans un coin de l'arène face à Shaka.

Aphrodite répondit distraitement, et Shura et Deathmask quittèrent les arènes. L'Espagnol attendit d'être à bonne distance, puis, se retournant une dernière fois, il souffla, à voix basse :

« N'en veux pas à Marine. Elle n'y est pour rien.

— Quoi ? explosa le Cancer. Mais tu racontes quoi, encore ?

— J'ai vu ton regard. Je l'ai vu.

— Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, contra l'Italien, visiblement vexé.

— Tu peux me le dire. Je ne suis pas Aphrodite ou Shion. Bon, attends, on en discutera au calme. »

Ils remontèrent jusqu'au temple de Shura dans un silence pesant. Le Capricorne fit assoir Deathmask sur un petit fauteuil et exigea de voir l'état de la blessure. Shura appréciait énormément le jeune homme, même si celui-ci le lui rendait mal. Son côté bourru et brute-de-décoffrage, sa sauvage liberté, plaisaient à l'Espagnol. Deathmask, dans sa complexité, le touchait. Il ne l'aurait jamais reconnu au principal intéressé, par peur de le froisser. Il regarda Deathmask remettre son t-shirt, puis lui proposa un café.

« Non merci.

— Vraiment rien ?

— Non, ça ira.

— Bon, tu m'en voudras pas si j'en fais un pour moi ?

— Tu es chez toi, tu fais ce que tu veux. »

Shura sourit et se releva quelques instants. Il revint avec une petite tasse fumante et tendit un gâteau à Deathmask.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je foute de ça ?

— Le manger, par exemple.

— Je n'ai pas faim.

— Sûr ?

— Certain.

— Bon, si tu changes d'avis, il est là. »

Shura s'assit en face de Deathmask, de l'autre côté de la table basse. Il but une gorgée de son café et fixa le Cancer, qui triturait son paquet de cigarettes.

« Écoute, je ne suis pas là pour te faire la morale, je te l'ai déjà dit. Je vais juste te poser deux questions, libre à toi de me répondre. D'abord, même si c'est plutôt de la rhétorique qu'autre chose. Est-ce que tu préfères les garçons ? »

Deathmask plissa les yeux, se tut un instant, et reconnut :

« Sans doute. Je n'ai jamais été très attiré par les filles. Je n'ai jamais été vraiment porté sur la chose.

— Attends, tu veux dire…

— Le chaton est le seul mec que je me suis tapé, si c'est ça que tu te demandes. »

Shura haussa les sourcils, posa son café, resta silencieux une seconde et lâcha :

« Mais… Je croyais… Enfin, on disait…

— Que quoi ? Que j'étais une bête de sexe et que je m'étais tapé tout ce qui traînait dans le Sanctuaire et en ville avec une paire de seins ? Eh bah non, comme tu peux le constater, ricana Deathmask. J'aimerais bien voir leurs tronches, à tous ces blaireaux, s'ils se rendaient compte que je suis très certainement moins dépravé qu'eux.

— Pourquoi Aiolia ? »

La question avait claqué presque trop sèchement au goût de Deathmask.

« C'est un reproche ?

— Une simple interrogation. De tous les chevaliers du Sanctuaire, il est le dernier auquel j'aurais pensé. Marine et lui sont fiancés. »

Shura perçut très clairement le sifflement méprisant de Deathmask à l'évocation de la jeune fille.

« Tu es jaloux.

— Non.

— Bien sûr que si, tu l'es. La façon dont tu la regardes laisse songeur.

— Tu rêves, mon pauvre Shura. Aiolia et moi, on ne faisait que baiser, passe-moi l'expression. »

Deathmask espéra du fond du cœur être convaincant.

« Et pour Aiolia ? Je ne comprends pas. Lui si honnête…

— Tu insinues quoi, là ?

— Non, non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Juste… pourquoi fait-il ça alors qu'il a Marine ?

— Je ne sais pas. »

_Parce qu'il a peur. Qu'il a besoin d'être « normal ». Qu'il l'aime sans doute plus que moi_.

« Depuis quand ça dure ?

— Plusieurs mois. »

Deathmask crut bien que Shura allait en lâcher sa tasse.

« Attends. Quoi ? Plusieurs mois ?

— Ouais. Et ?

— Je le savais. Je le savais ! claironna l'Espagnol.

— De quoi tu parles ?

— C'est plus que tout ce que tu veux bien admettre. Est-ce que tu… es amoureux ? »

Aux oreilles de Deathmask, cela sonna comme une insulte.

« Quoi ? Jamais, rugit-il. Jamais ! Je me moque de lui. C'est juste pour s'amuser, voilà.

— Pourquoi lui, seulement ?

— C'est plus facile.

— Arrête, Deathmask. La facilité, ça serait Athènes et son anonymat, pas le sanctuaire et l'un des chevaliers les plus respectés.

— Putain, Shura, mais puisque je te dis que… »

Ils furent interrompus par la voix chantante d'Aphrodite :

« Vous vous disputez ? C'est rare.

— Non. On avait une discussion animée, sourit Shura. Tiens, tu veux un thé ?

— Oh oui, avec plaisir. »

Shura se releva et abandonna Aphrodite à Deathmask. Celui-ci se sentait pris au piège. Le Capricorne avait juré ne rien dire aux autres, lui avait assuré que cela ne le regardait pas, mais il se montrait bien trop curieux à son goût.

« Tiens, tu n'as qu'à prendre le gâteau posé sur la table. C'était pour Deathmask à la base, mais monsieur n'en veut pas. »

Sans se le faire dire deux fois, Aphrodite s'empara de la friandise.

« Vous parliez de quoi, alors ?

— D'un peu tout. Ça s'est bien passé, avec Shaka ?

— Impeccable. Franchement, quand je suis revenu avec tous les autres, il y a un peu plus d'un an, je veux dire, j'avais vraiment peur de me retrouver tout seul, tu vois. Mais finalement… Les autres m'ont plus ou moins pardonné. Je pense… J'imagine qu'il doit toujours y avoir un semblant de ressentiment. C'est bien normal. Mais dans l'ensemble, j'aime ma nouvelle vie. »

Shura hocha la tête en souriant. Lui aussi avait connu les mêmes inquiétudes qu'Aphrodite, et sans doute que Camus. Deathmask restait la grande énigme, comme toujours. Après les incertitudes des premiers temps, les chevaliers avaient appris, si ce n'était à s'apprécier, à se tolérer avec courtoisie et politesse. Ils avaient pardonné. Sauf peut-être pour le Cancer, qui n'avait pas fait grand-chose pour faire oublier la propension qu'il avait eue à se réjouir du Mal.

Aphrodite, lui, avait su habilement cacher ses fautes derrière des sourires, et sa grâce naturelle. Deathmask s'imaginait que l'on pardonnait plus facilement aux belles choses, même quand elles étaient vénéneuses.

Le Cancer se tortilla un peu sur le fauteuil, et Aphrodite s'exclama :

« Tu t'es blessé en mission, pas vrai.

— Ouais. Rien de bien sérieux.

— Il a quand même fallu recoudre, précisa Shura.

— Ça va. Ça guérira plus vite que pour quelqu'un de normal, de toute façon, répliqua Deathmask, en haussant les épaules.

— Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas nous dire comment c'est arrivé ? insista Aphrodite.

— Cela ne regarde personne d'autre que moi et Shion. »

Aphrodite comprit immédiatement l'allusion et préféra changer de sujet. Il parla du sanctuaire, de ses roses, des autres chevaliers, puis la conversation s'arrêta sur Aiolia et de Marine.

« J'ai discuté un peu avec Aioros, tout à l'heure, et il m'a dit que le mariage serait dans deux mois ! »

Deathmask préféra se lever.

« Bah, où tu vas ?

— Finalement, je ne me sens pas bien. Je préfère rentrer chez moi.

— Tu veux qu'on te raccompagne ? proposa Aphrodite.

— Non, ça ira. Vous dérangez pas pour moi. »

Sans un mot de plus, le jeune homme marcha rapidement vers la sortie. Aphrodite se tourna vers Shura et lui lança :

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a, à la fin ?

— Va savoir, avec lui.

— J'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave.

— Oh, je pense qu'il s'en remettra, sourit Shura, tristement. Tu l'apprécies beaucoup, n'est-ce pas, Aph ?

— Ouais. En fait, je le trouve parfois un peu triste. Ça dure jamais bien longtemps, mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit si heureux que ça, contrairement à ce que peuvent raconter les autres. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire qu'il s'en veut, mais quand même… Même s'il a eu des torts, il ne mérite pas ça. C'est dommage. »

Shura regarda pensivement Aphrodite. Le Suédois avait bien cerné le problème, comme toujours, avec la délicatesse qui le caractérisait.

« Ça te dit d'aller te promener un peu dans Athènes avec moi ? Vu que le Crabe nous a lâchement lâchés », proposa Shura, en se levant pour ranger les tasses vides.

Aphrodite se redressa à son tour et reboutonna sa veste. Alors qu'ils s'approchaient à nouveau de l'arène, ils croisèrent Aiolia, seul.

« Tu as laissé ta dulcinée ? plaisanta Aphrodite.

— Marine est retournée au camp des femmes… »

Le Lion dévisagea Shura, mais l'Espagnol se contenta de lui sourire.

« Nous, on allait se promener un peu. Si tu veux, tu peux venir avec nous, proposa Aphrodite.

— Euh, merci, mais non. Je… j'ai quelque chose à faire. »

Aiolia sentit le regard de Shura sur lui, son accusation silencieuse. Le Lion eut un sourire proche du rictus et planta là Shura et Aphrodite. Celui-ci haussa un sourcil et s'étonna :

« Parfois, Aiolia est bizarre. À se demander s'il n'est pas encore possédé.

— Mon dieu, Aph, ce genre d'humour est à déconseiller au Sanctuaire, rit Shura. C'est peut-être pas loin de la vérité, ceci dit. »

Aphrodite ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, interloqué. Soudain, il attrapa le bras de Shura et l'entraîna à marcher plus vite, impatient d'aller s'amuser.

_Il faut bien que je passe par son temple pour aller dans le mien. C'est normal, et pas du harcèlement. T'as intérêt à être là, le bâtonnet au Crabe, dans ton pieu à te reposer comme tu devrais le faire._ Aiolia ne s'annonça pas et entra dans le temple du Cancer, plongé dans le silence. À pas feutrés, Aiolia se glissa vers les petits appartements de Deathmask. Il frappa mais personne ne lui répondit, et Aiolia entra dans la chambre. Celle-ci était déserte. Il siffla entre ses dents, agacé. Une odeur de cigarette emplissait le temple, et le Grec se retourna. Il se faufila parmi les colonnes et trouva Deathmask toujours au même endroit, assis par terre, une cigarette entre les lèvres.

« Ok, franchement, tu me soules.

— Je veux qu'on parle.

— On ne fait que ça. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise de plus ? Si tu veux tout savoir, je ne suis pas en colère contre toi. C'est ce qu'on avait décidé. Pas besoin d'en discuter encore et encore. Reprenons chacun notre vie et n'en parlons plus. »

Aiolia s'assit près du Cancer et voulut lui prendre la main, mais Deathmask écrasa le bout fumant de la cigarette sur sa peau bronzée. Le Lion glapit et reprit sa main.

« Tu te prends pour quoi exactement ? Tu joues sur deux tableaux sans pouvoir te décider. On était d'accord pour que ça s'arrête. Alors pourquoi tu t'obstines ? Tu vas te marier.

— Je ne sais pas.

— Quoi ? »

Deathmask en lâcha sa cigarette qui roula contre le mur.

« Comment ça ? »

Il pria pour que la pointe d'espoir qu'il sentait dans sa voix passât inaperçue.

« Tu as raison. Je ne suis pas aussi juste que ce que je veux faire croire. »

Aiolia regarda sa chair brûlée colorée par la cendre et l'effleura du bout des doigts.

« Je vais t'avouer quelque chose. Ce que j'ai fait, en juin dernier… Ce n'est pas le fruit du hasard… Tu m'as toujours fasciné. »

Deathmask resta muet un instant, et passa la langue sur ses lèvres.

« Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il enfin.

— Tu étais différent… Tu es différent, répondit Aiolia. Derrière ton apparente monstruosité, tu es peut-être le plus humain d'entre nous. Tu brûles de tant de sentiments ; la haine, la rage, la passion, la détresse et l'envie, le besoin, la peur et le désespoir. Quand tu étais gamin, je me demandais pourquoi tu avais les cheveux gris alors que tu devais avoir à peine sept ans. J'avais peur de venir te parler. Alors je t'observais de loin… Puis j'ai grandi. J'ai découvert que je n'étais sans doute pas comme les autres, moi non plus. Mais tu étais toujours là, dans ma tête. Quand mon frère est mort, j'ai senti un poids terrible tomber sur mes épaules. J'étais le frère du traître. Et pour le faire oublier, je devais être parfait. J'ai toujours dû être parfait. Mais je te l'ai dit. Personne n'est parfait. Et toi… Toi ! Tu es l'imperfection de ma vie. L'imperfection dont je ne peux pas me passer. Et ça me tue. Tu me rends complètement taré. Je fais n'importe quoi. »

Deathmask se leva pour ramasser son mégot et répondit :

« C'est quoi, ça ? Une déclaration d'amour ?

— Et si ça l'était, tu ferais quoi ? »

Deathmask le dévisagea, étonné par son aveu.

« Ce n'est pas sain. Ce n'est pas pur non plus. C'est étrange et baroque. Mais putain, j'en crève.

— Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas, répéta Deathmask, d'une voix basse. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ou pas ? Je suis désolé, mais tout ça, ce n'est pas moi.

— Je suis sûr que c'est faux.

— Tu crois le savoir mieux que moi, peut-être ?

— Tu n'aurais pas continué toute cette connerie, comme tu dis, si ça n'avait pas été le cas. Tu m'as dit ton prénom, continua Aiolia, en plissant les yeux.

— J'ai pas réfléchi.

— Tu me l'as dit quand même. »

Deathmask passa devant Aiolia, le poussant de son épaule et le planta là.

« Hé, reste là au lieu de fuir comme d'habitude.

— Je fais ce que je veux. Je suis chez moi, ici.

— Tu as peur ? »

Deathmask eut une hésitation mais ne s'arrêta pas de marcher.

« Luka, attends. Mais attends, à la fin. Ce que tu peux être chiant, parfois.

— Tu es quand même sacrément gonflé, s'exclama Deathmask, se retournant enfin. C'est toi qui t'imposes depuis le début, et ensuite, je devrais faire comme si de rien n'était. Aiolia… Tu as déjà tout. Le respect des autres, l'affection de tes amis, l'admiration de tous, l'amour de quelqu'un.

— C'est vrai », reconnut le Grec.

Aiolia fit un pas vers Deathmask.

« Mais je suis…

— Tais-toi, l'interrompit le Cancer. Je t'interdis de dire un truc pareil.

— Très bien. Dis-moi, toi, alors, que tu en as assez et que tu veux que ça cesse. »

Deathmask eut un sourire un peu cruel, et Aiolia prit peur.

« Ça DOIT cesser », le reprit l'Italien.

_Il faut que ça cesse avant que je ne puisse plus me passer de toi. Putain. Il faut ça s'arrête maintenant avant qu'il ne soit définitivement trop tard. Avant que ça me soit impossible de te voir avec elle sans pouvoir m'en cacher, avant que je fasse une connerie et que j'avoue ma faiblesse_.

« C'est bien ce que je dis, tu as peur. Moi aussi, j'ai peur, confessa Aiolia.

— Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule. T'es vraiment un connard. Ça suffit. Je te l'ai déjà dit plusieurs fois avant. On avait décidé que c'était fini. Tu as des défauts, mais tu n'es pas égoïste, alors arrête de penser à toi, seulement. Cela ne te ressemble pas. »

Deathmask eut soudain un geignement de douleur. Sa blessure se rappela à lui. À force de rester debout et de s'agacer, il se fatiguait.

« Laisse-moi. Et pars la conscience tranquille. Je ne t'en veux pas. »

La voix de Deathmask avait été un peu sardonique, et Aiolia n'y résista pas. D'un geste qui précéda sa pensée, il décocha à Deathmask un mémorable coup de poing qui envoya l'autre jeune homme quelques mètres plus loin. L'Italien jura et se releva avec difficulté. Il resta agenouillé sur le sol de son temple, à reprendre ses esprits.

« Moi ? Je ne pense qu'à moi ? C'est toi, l'égoïste ! C'est toi qui prétends ne pas comprendre. Tu sais quoi ? Ok, tu veux pas l'entendre. Mais je vais te le dire quand même, parce que je sais que ça t'emmerde, s'écria Aiolia, rageur. J'en ai marre de tout ça ! Putain, si tu savais comme je regrette, parfois, d'avoir eu la suprême connerie de tomber amoureux de toi. Maintenant que tu l'as entendu, tu vas faire quoi, hein ?

— Ta gueule ! Va te faire foutre. De quel droit tu me dis un truc pareil ?

— Je te le dis parce que je sais que tu en es terrifié, répliqua Aiolia.

— Et t'espères quoi ? Que je te tombe dans les bras ? Mais c'est impossible. Et tu le sais. Tu le sais parfaitement. Tu as ta vie ailleurs.

— Je t'ai dit que j'allais régler ça ! Tu ne m'écoutes pas ou quoi ? Ah, j'oubliais, tu es trop perdu dans tes petites affaires pour ça.

— Mais comment oses-tu seulement me répliquer un truc pareil ? Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai eu l'extrême stupidité de te raconter une partie de mon existence que cela t'autorise à me la rejeter au visage !

— Putain, Deathmask, je t'aime ! Tu crois que c'est pas déjà pas assez comme châtiment, de tomber pour le chevalier le plus méprisé du sanctuaire ?

— Si c'est vraiment ce que tu penses de moi, j'ai du mal à me dire que ce que tu dis est vrai. »

Les deux hommes se fixaient, la respiration haletante, les yeux frémissants. Le Lion eut un soupir de rage et de dépit. Il avait tout fait pour retarder ce moment. Il avait cru pouvoir le garder, pouvoir le faire changer d'avis, lui montrer autre chose, mais la réalité s'était rappelée à eux deux, à tous.

« Très bien. J'ai compris. Tu as toujours été un trouillard, Luka, lança-t-il espérant, peut-être, le blesser une dernière fois. Cela ne date pas d'hier. »

Deathmask eut un geste désinvolte, qui cachait bien mal ses tremblements. Il fallait que tout cela s'arrêtât. Aiolia avait raison ; il avait peut-être peur. Les pas d'Aiolia s'éloignèrent lentement. Deathmask pensa alors être enfin libre. En réalité, il venait de s'enchaîner à l'idéal qu'il avait touché du bout des doigts, sans avoir le courage de le saisir à pleines mains. Cela s'arrêtait dans le silence, comme cela avait commencé, sans un autre mot. Il aurait pu lui courir après, se permettre d'espérer un peu plus que son existence asymptotique. Parfois, Deathmask se demandait s'il ne se punissait pas lui-même. Il se pencha pour ramasser son paquet de cigarettes, tombé de sa poche, et sortit de son temple malgré la douleur des coutures à chacun de ses pas. Il descendit lentement les marches et prit par les chemins de traverse. Le cours de sa vie avait repris le tracé qu'il avait toujours eu avant. Dans le feulement de la bise, il entendait son cœur battre à tout rompre, tapant contre ses os.

-o-

_Deux mois plus tard_

Deathmask serra les poings. Il était seul dans l'arène. De là, il entendait les cloches du sanctuaire sonner à tue-tête. La cérémonie était sans doute terminée. Il faisait chaud, mais le soleil était voilé, et il régnait ici-bas une atmosphère compacte qui mettait mal à l'aise. Tous les autres chevaliers devaient déjà être en train de féliciter le jeune couple. Il les imaginait d'ici ; tous insouciants et tous heureux. Il n'avait pas été invité. S'il l'avait été, il ne serait pas allé.

Deathmask se demandait si cela tenait de la volonté d'Aiolia lui-même, ou du désir de tous les autres à s'épargner sa vue. Il ne regrettait pas le choix qu'il avait fait. Certaines personnes n'étaient pas faites pour être heureuses. Il aimait Aiolia, il l'aimait dans la haine et la passion, dans la fureur et la tendresse, mais Deathmask savait ne pas être fait pour lui. Il espérait ne pas être fait pour lui. Cela rendait les choses moins difficiles. Deathmask n'était pas un sentimental, mais cachait au plus profond de lui-même une sensibilité qui s'accordait mal avec le reste. Face à Aiolia, capable d'une simple parole ou d'un petit geste, de réveiller en lui tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu ignorer, Deathmask avait préféré s'échapper. Il ne voulait pas redevenir ce petit garçon qu'il avait vaincu quinze ans auparavant en espérant ne jamais le revoir. Ce petit garçon lui faisait peur. Il était trop humain pour lui. La petite pointe au cœur qu'il avait ne disparut pas de la journée. Il resta là, dans l'arène, jusqu'à la nuit tombée.

« Luka… »

Un murmure bruissa dans le crépuscule. Deathmask se leva et se tourna vers Aiolia.

« Félicitations », lui dit-il d'un ton neutre.

Aiolia leva les mains et les noua derrière sa nuque, puis lui vola un baiser.

« Je t'aime, souffla-t-il.

— Je t'aime aussi. »

Deathmask s'écarta de lui sans brusquerie et lui tapota sur l'épaule.

« Sois heureux, Aiolia. »

Deathmask lâcha doucement la main du Grec et regagna son temple, d'un pas mesuré. Aiolia ne le suivit pas. Deathmask eut un sourire triste, ses fers plus lourds encore.

-oo-

**FIN**

Note : Hum, cela a « légèrement » dévié de la fic de départ, je crois bien. À vrai dire, cela pourrait appeler à une suite, mais je ne sais pas… C'est vrai que ce n'est pas très heureux comme fin, mais ça me semble plus… vrai ? Je ne pense pas qu'une suite soit réellement nécessaire, même si j'aime ce couple (non-couple, ici )). Qu'en pensez-vous ? Je m'excuse aussi pour le manque de romantisme pathologique dont je fais preuve, mais je suis aussi romantique qu'un caca de panda au milieu d'une bambouseraie, alors j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu ;…;


End file.
